NCIS auf Abwegen
by TyrionTabaluga
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs und sein Team bekommen einen unerwarteten Neuzugang aus der Magischen Welt. Als Gibbs, DiNozzo und Co. versuchen einen besonders schwierigen Fall zu lösen, werden sie in eine andere Welt teleportiert...
1. Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung

Disclaimer:

Mir gehören weder die Charaktere der Harry Potter Romane, noch die Chraktere der TV-Serie NCIS!

Alle weiteren handelnen Personen, die nicht in den Romanen oder der Serie vorkommen, sind frei erfunden!

Jegliche Ähnlichkeit zu lebenden oder toten Personen ist NICHT beabsichtigt und rein zufällig!

...

Ausser Severus' Nachbaren, die sind zum großen Teil den meinen nachempfunden *hust* *gg*

Die Namen, die weder in der Serie noch in den Büchern vorkommen, habe ich aus einigen mir bekannten Vor- und Nachnamen zusammengestellt, sie stehen in keinerlei Beziehung mit den Personen, die diese Namen tragen!

ICH VERDIENE KEIN GELD MIT DIESER GESCHICHTE UND ICH BEABSICHTIGE KEINE URHEBERRECHTSVERLETZUNG!

JEGLICHE VERWENDUNG, GANZ ODER IN TEILEN, ODER ÜBERSETZUNG IST OHNE MEINE AUSDRÜCKLICHE ZUSTIMMUNG NICHT GESTATTET! (Fragen kostet nicht, ich beiße ja nicht *zähne fletsch* ne scherz *gg*)

Zusammenfassung: 

Leroy Jethro Gibbs und sein Team bekommen unerwarteten Neuzugang aus der magischen Welt. Als Gibbs, DiNozzo und Co. versuchen einen besonders schwierigen Fall zu lösen, landen sie plötzlich in einer anderen Welt. Nichtsahnend versuchen sie wieder zurück nach Washington DC zu kommen, doch das Böse schläft nicht und hat das Team schon bemerkt...

Und hier haben wir ein Link zu meinem offiziellen Titelbild

fc06**PUNKT**deviantart**PUNKT**net/fs51/f/2009/321/2/6/Severus_and_Gibbs_by_SnapesRose**PUNKT**jpg

(Bitte die** PUNKT**e durch richtige Punkte "." ersetzten, da ich hier keine Links/URLS posten kann)

Vielen Dank an dieser Stelle an das Deviantart-Mitglied SnapesRose, die das Pic bearbeitet, hochgeladen und mir die Erlabunis gegeben hat, es hier zu verlinken =)


	2. Kapitel 1

Hallo alle zusammen.

Fast zwei Wochen nach der ersten Idee zu dieser Geschichte habe ich es endlich geschafft, das erste Kapitel auf meinen PC zu tippen :)

Autor:

Tyrion (Also ich :P )

Beta:

Mein Rechtschreibprogramm o.O ... xD

Disclaimer:

Ich habe mir nur die Figuren/Personen ausgeliehen um diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Die Handlung gehört mir, alles andere jedoch nicht. Natürlich ist KEINE Urheberrechtsverletzung hiermit beabsichtigt und ich verdiene auch KEIN Geld durch das Schreiben dieser Fanfiction.

**NCIS auf Abwegen**

**Verwirrung, Streit und andere Katastrophen (Kapitel 1)**

"Ist das wahr? Wir bekommen einen neuen Agent? Sag schon, Gibbs, wer ist es? Wo kommt er her? Und wieso kommt er ausgerechnet zu uns?" fragte Abigail Sciuto, kaum dass sie aus dem Fahrstuhl ausgestiegen war und das NCIS-Büro betreten hatte.

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs verdrehte die Augen.

"Jetzt fang' du nicht auch noch damit an, Abby!" sagte er.

"Wir haben schon versucht ihn auszuquetschen, aber du kennst ihn ja. Vielleicht kriegst du ja was aus ihm raus." flüsterte Anthony DiNozzo Abby zu.

"Wie bitte, DiNozzo?"

"Nichts, Boss."

"Also, Gibbs, sag schon, wer ist es? Wir wollen es alle wissen!" sagte Ziva David. Timothy McGee nickte zustimmend.

"Mein Gott, seid ihr NCIS-Agents oder was? Findet es gefälligst selbst heraus!" donnerte Gibbs so laut, dass einige Spinnen, von denen die Agents gar nicht wussten, dass es sie gab von der Decke fielen und sofort unter die nächsten Schränke und Schreibtische krabbelten.

Einer der anderen anwesenden Agents, dessen Kopf auf die Tastatur vor ihm gesunken war, schreckte hoch und sah verwirrt auf die große, neue Digitaluhr, die ihm gegenüber hing. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu dem grauhaarigen Ermittler und wieder zurück.

"Acht Uhr. Dem Geschreie nach hat Gibbs seinen morgendlichen Koffein-Schub noch nicht bekommen..." murmelte er und verließ schleunigst das Büro um sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen.

Gibbs wollte sein Team gerade auf eine sehr unfreundliche Weise darauf aufmerksam machen, dass und warum er ihnen diese Information nicht auf einem Silbertablett servieren würde, als das vertraute 'Ping' des Aufzugs ertönte und Dr. Donald Mallard das Büro betrat.

"Dein Gebrüll hört man bis nach unten. Hier hast du deinen Kaffee." sagte er und gab Gibbs einen Becher, den er mitgebracht hatte. Der Gerichtsmediziner kannte seinen langjährigen Freund gut genug um zu wissen, wann der Agent seinen Kaffee brauchte und dass er ohne Koffein ziemlich reizbar, wenn nicht geradezu explosiv geladen war.

"Danke, Ducky." sagte Gibbs und trank den Becher in einem Zug leer. Da er sofort sichtlich besser gelaunt war, wagte Ziva es, ihre Frage zu wiederholen. Gibbs setzte zu einer Antwort an, bevor er jedoch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, fiel ihm Ducky ins Wort.

"Wo du gerade fragst, Ziva, ich habe tatsächlich etwas über unseren "Neuzugang" herausgefunden..." meinte er und sah die Agents an. Er bemerkte, dass jeder von ihnen erfahren wollte, was er wusste, jedoch zeigten die Agents eine Reihe von verschiedenen Reaktionen. Gibbs und Ziva standen ganz ruhig da, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Tony wartete händeringend darauf, dass er weitersprach. McGee knackte, wie immer wenn er nervös war oder gespannt auf eine Antwort wartete, mit den Handknöcheln. Abby dagegen hüpfte aufgeregt von einem Fuß auf den Anderen und schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, ob sie ihre nächste Frage stellen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich gewann Abbys Neugier die Oberhand und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

"Und, wer ist es? Sag schon, Ducky. Sag, sag, sag!"

Der Gerichtsmediziner schmunzelte. Ja, ja, so kannte er die junge Forensikerin. Fröhlich und neugierig bis zum Geht-Nicht-Mehr. Und vor allem konnte sie sehr stur sein. Wenn sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, konnte sie kaum etwas von ihrem Willen abbringen. Und das war im Augenblick der Fall.

"Viel weiß ich auch nicht, Abby. Nur, dass der neue Agent heute Nachmittag in Washington DC ankommen wird und morgen sein erster Arbeitstag hier ist. Und dass er aus Großbritannien kommt. Aus Schottland um genau zu sein."

"Aus Schottland? Mit Schottenrock und so?" Timothy McGee begann zu grinsen. "Au. Wofür war das denn? Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht!" meinte er, nachdem er sich von Gibbs eine harte Kopfnuss eingefangen hatte.

"Noch nicht, McGee. Das ist nur vorbeugend." sagte Gibbs und nahm die Hand wieder runter. Dann wandte er sich an die Anderen.

"Ich erwarte von euch, dass ihr zu dem neuen Agent nett seid. Wir brauchen die Verstärkung dringend und schließlich wart ihr auch mal neu. Außerdem sind auch die Schotten inzwischen modern geworden."

"Im Gegensatz zu dir, Boss..." murmelte Tony fast unhörbar.

"Das hab' ich gehört, DiNozzo!"

"Gibbs, kann ich dich mal sprechen?"

"Klar, Ziva." sagte Gibbs. Die zwei stellten sich etwas abseits. "Was gibt's?"

"Waren die damals auch so, kurz bevor ich hierher gekommen bin?" Ziva warf Tony, der sich Abbys Schal geschnappt und zu einem sehr kurzem Schottenrock umfunktioniert hatte, einen fragenden Blick zu. Gibbs folgte dem Blick seiner Kollegin. Tony begann, eine Art schottischen Tanz aufführend, mit starkem schottischen Akzent zu sprechen, während Tim auf einem imaginären Dudelsack spielte.

"Ja, aber mach' dir keine Sorgen, Ziva. Vor allem Tony benimmt sich immer so, wenn jemand neues dazukommt. Warum fragst du?"

"Vielleicht sollte ich auch damit anfangen, damit -"

"Wenn du DAS tust, Ziva, kriegst du mächtigen Ärger mit mir! Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass Tony und Tim sich so anstellen!" schnitt Gibbs ihr das Wort ab.

"DiNozzo, McGee, es reicht!" Gibbs ging auf die beiden zu und gab ihnen gleichzeitig eine Kopfnuss. Ziva folgte ihm.

"Also weiter, Jethro." sagte Donald Mallard um vom Thema abzulenken.

"Nichts 'weiter', Ducky. Mehr gibt es nicht zu sagen."

"Du musst aber mehr wissen, Gibbs. Wie heißt er? Wie alt ist er? Ist es überhaupt ein 'er' oder eine 'sie'?"

"Es ist ein 'er', Abby. Aber mehr wurde mir auch nicht gesagt. Wieso wollt ihr das überhaupt wissen?"

"Naja, wir müssen doch wissen, mit wem wir dann zusammenarbeiten und ob wir ihm vertrauen können." sagte Abby. Die Anderen nickten.

"Ich hol' Kaffee. Soll ich euch was mitbringen?"

"Ja, aber du brauchst gar nicht abzulenken, Boss." sagte Tony.

"Ihr werdet noch früh genug erfahren, ob ihr ihm vertrauen könnt." antwortete Gibbs und verschwand im Aufzug.

Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass sich seine Worte schon bald bewahrheiten und das NCIS-Team auf eine harte Probe stellen sollten...

Zur selben Zeit, etwa 5500 Kilometer entfernt, standen sich in der Eingangshalle der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore und der Zaubertranklehrer Severus Snape gegenüber und stritten sich.

"Nein, Albus, das kannst du vergessen!"

"Komm' schon, Severus, jetzt stell' dich nicht quer! Dein Flieger geht in einer Stunde!"

"Dann ist das halt so!"

"Severus, bitte. Du musst nach Washington DC! Es ist zu deinem eigenen Schutz!"

"Schutz? Das ich nicht lache! Ganz ehrlich, Albus, egal ob ich hier, in Washington oder in wer-weiß-wo bin, wenn Voldemort mich finden und umbringen will, dann wird er es tun. Da macht der Ort auch keinen Unterschied mehr!"

"Severus, bitte, tu mir den Gefallen und flieg in die USA! Der Orden des Phönix hat es so beschlossen, es wird das Beste sein."

"Ach, der Orden, ja? Ich habe da ja wohl auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Warum bin ich eigentlich der letzte, der erfährt, dass ich nach Washington muss?"

"Wir wollten es so lange wie möglich geheim halten. Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Voldemort versucht, deine Gedanken zu lesen. Du weißt selbst, dass er den uralten und nicht weniger schwierigen Zauber kennt, mit dem er die Gedanken seiner Untergebenen, also seiner Todesser, lesen kann, wenn er nur ihren Aufenthaltsort kennt. Das ist die einzige und doch so bedeutende Bedingung. Wenn er jedoch nicht weiß, wo sich der entsprechende Todesser aufhält, ist es für ihn unmöglich, in dessen Gedanken einzudringen. Ich... Nein, unterbrich' mich nicht!"

Albus brachte Severus, der seine Fähigkeit sich gegen Legilimentik, das Lesen des Geistes einer anderen Person, zu wehren und sie abzublocken, verteidigen wollte, mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

"Ich weiß, dass du einer der besten Okklumentiker in ganz England bist, aber Okklumentik hilft gegen diesen Zauber nicht. Deshalb habe ich es für das Beste gehalten, dir so spät wie möglich Bescheid zu sagen. Bisher hatte er keinen Grund dir zu misstrauen, deshalb hat er diesen Zauber glücklicherweise noch nie bei dir angewendet. Jetzt, da Voldemort weiß, dass du ein Spion für den Orden bist, habe ich allen Grund zur Sorge, dass er eben diesen Zauber benutzen wird, um deine Gedanken zu lesen und so an sensible Informationen des Ordens zu kommen."

"Du schickst mich also weg, weil ich deiner Meinung nach eine Gefahr für die Sicherheit des Ordens darstelle?" fragte Severus. Ihm dämmerte langsam, dass das der eigentliche Grund für dieses Gespräch war.

"So leid es mir tut, aber ja, du stellst eine Gefahr für den Orden dar. Glaub mir, ich finde es auch nicht gut, dass ich dich tausende Kilometer wegschicken muss, aber so kann Voldemort den Orden nicht aushorchen... und er kann dich nicht finden. Wenn du als Muggel getarnt in die Vereinigten Staaten einwanderst, bist du hundertmal sicherer als hier. Und mach' dir keine Sorgen, es ist für alles gesorgt. Wir, also der Orden, haben für dich eine Wohnung besorgt und eine Arbeit haben wir auch gefunden."

"Ach ja, und was für eine? Jetzt sag' mir nicht, dass ich wieder diese bekloppte Muggelchemie und Muggelgeschichte in einer Muggelschule unterrichten muss!" Ungebändigter Zorn flackerte in den Augen des Zaubertranklehrers auf. Er hatte das Wort "Muggel" ganz bewusst an die Unterrichtsfächer gehängt, unterschieden sie sich doch bei Weitem von dem, was in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurde. Albus legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Nein, du musst nicht wieder in einer Muggelschule unterrichten, wie vor einigen Monaten... Das war ja auch nur, weil du auf Harry aufpassen solltest, als er auf der Sommerschule in Oxford war. Dass Pettigrew und Malfoy in Oxford auftauchen würden und euch um ein Haar umgebracht hätten, konnten wir nicht ahnen. Glaub mir, Severus, das wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Nein, du sollst nicht in einer Schule unterrichten... Du wirst beim NCIS arbeiten!"

"Beim...beim was?"

Albus konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich ein Fragezeichen auf Severus' Gesicht bildete. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hielt es für klüger, Severus, dessen Geduld sowieso schon zum Zerreißen gespannt war, nicht länger auf die Folter zu spannen und lächelte seinen jüngeren Kollegen gütig an.

"Beim NCIS, Severus. Dem Naval Criminal Investigative Service. Eine Art Kriminalpolizei in den USA. Ich bin durch einen Bekannten auf die Idee gekommen. Er hat auch beim NCIS gearbeitet und ist vor einigen Jahren in den Ruhestand gegangen. Er schuldet mir eh noch einen Gefallen und als ich ihm über deine Lage erzählt habe, hat er vorgeschlagen, dass du dort arbeiten könntest. Und keine Sorge, ich habe mit dem zuständigen Director Leon Vance gesprochen, er hat auf mich einen ganz netten Eindruck gemacht. Also, was ist, fliegst du jetzt nach Washington?"

"Hmm... Ja, gut, okay. Du nervst mich ja eh so lange, bis ich ja sage..." meinte Severus, als er erkannte, wie wichtig Albus diese Sache war. Er konnte ihm als Vorgesetzten und vor allem als Freund keinen Wunsch abschlagen. Schließlich hatte Albus mehr als einmal seine Hand für ihn ins Feuer gelegt und ihn aus so mancher ausweglosen Situation herausgerissen. Albus strahlte.

"Das heißt du gehst?"

"Ja, aber nur unter einer Bedingung."

"Und die wäre?"

"Ich will nicht wieder eine falsche Identität wie in Oxford. Es ist wirklich schwierig, wenn man nicht mit seinem richtigen Namen angesprochen wird. In Oxford haben meine _Kollegen_ bestimmt zehnmal "Andreas" und die Schüler mindestens genauso oft "Mr. Geiken" gerufen, bevor ich überhaupt gemerkt habe, dass ich gemeint bin."

"Gut, das ist kein Problem. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir schon gedacht, dass du keine falsche Identität haben willst und vorsorglich alles auf deinen richtigen Namen angemeldet."

"Angemeldet? Was gibt es denn da anzumelden?"

"Ach, nichts, vergiss meinen letzten Satz einfach."

"Ok" sagte Severus und schenkte dem Schulleiter einen skeptischen Blick. "Und was ist mit meinem Unterricht? Ich meine, gut, die Ferien sind zwar erst in zwei Wochen zu ende, aber was ist dann?"

"Wir werden schon eine Vertretung für dich finden, lass das mal meine Sorge sein. Jedoch kannst du _so_ nicht nach Washington gehen. Wenn irgendwelche Todesser in der Nähe sind, wovon ich nicht ausgehe, würden sie dich sofort erkennen." Albus zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und richtete ihn so schnell auf sein Gegenüber, dass Severus nicht einmal Zeit blieb zurückzuweichen oder gar seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervorzuholen.

"Albus... was... was hast du vor?"

Albus sagte nichts, sondern flüsterte nur ein paar wohl gewählte Worte. Ein lauter KNALL ertönte und ein greller Lichtblitz, sowie giftgrüner Rauch erfüllte die Eingangshalle. Nachdem der Lichtblitz erloschen war und sich der Rauch verzogen hatte, sah Albus Severus zufrieden an. Im selben Augenblick kamen auch Minerva McGonagall und Remus Lupin die Treppe zur Eingangshalle heruntergestürmt.

"Albus, was ist los? Wir haben einen Knall gehört und... oh..." begann Minerva und blieb mitten auf der Treppe stehen. Remus konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig bremsen und lief in seine Kollegin hinein, worauf Minerva stolperte und beide die Treppe herunter purzelten. Severus konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Wer ist DAS denn?" fragten Minerva und Remus gleichzeitig und rappelten sich auf.

Severus warf Albus einen fragenden Blick zu. Was hatte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts nur mit ihm gemacht? Als ob Albus seine Gedanken gelesen hätte sagte er:

"Ihr erkennt euren eigenen Kollegen nicht? Dann war mein Zauber ziemlich gut, hm?"

"Was? Severus, bist du das etwa?" fragte Remus ungläubig und trat näher.

"Ja, ich bin es Lupin. Und nimm gefälligst deine Flossen aus meinem Gesicht!" zischte der Angesprochene. Remus verstand dies zurecht als Warnung und zog seine Hand, mit der er Severus gerade in die Wange kneifen wollte, schleunigst zurück. Der Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts warf Remus noch einen bösen Blick zu. Dann sah er Albus an.

"Albus, was hast du mit mir gemacht?" fragte er.

"Wieso siehst du es dir nicht einfach selbst an?" meinte der Schulleiter nur. Er zauberte aus dem Nichts einen kleinen, runden Handspiegel hervor und gab ihn Severus. Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick hinein und ließ den Spiegel prompt fallen, welcher in tausend winzige Splitter zersprang.

"Reparo!" zischte Severus. Er hob den Spiegel, der sich von alleine wieder zusammengefügt hatte, auf und wagte es noch einmal sein Spiegelbild anzusehen, dieses Mal jedoch ohne das kleine Ding fallen zu lassen. Ein junger Mann mit kurzem, schwarzem Haar und Augen, die ebenfalls so schwarz wie die Nacht waren, blickte ihm entgegen. Ungläubig und zornig funkelte der Lehrer für Zaubertränke den Schulleiter über den Rand des Spiegels hinweg an.

"Sag mal, Albus, hast du sie noch alle? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein..." begann Severus, doch Minerva unterbrach ihn.

"Was hast du denn? Du siehst richtig gut aus, Severus."

"Finde ich auch. Aber eine Kleinigkeit fehlt noch..." meinte Remus. Auch er hob seinen Zauberstab und einen Augenblick später hielt er eine schwarze, rechteckige Brille in der Hand.

"Hier, damit wird dich bestimmt niemand erkennen." sagte er und gab Severus die Brille, welcher diese aufsetzte. Dann sah er noch einmal in den Spiegel.

'Jetzt seh' ich aus wie ein Geschäftsmann. Vielleicht sollte ich öfter so rumlaufen, das sieht wirklich nicht schlecht aus.' dachte Severus, obwohl er natürlich nie zugeben würde, dass er mit Minerva einer Meinung war.

"Gut, da du dich entschieden hast nach Washington zu gehen, solltest du deinen Koffer packen. Es ist 14.30 Uhr, um 15 Uhr startet dein Flugzeug." sagte Albus.

"Ok, bin sofort wieder da." nickte Severus.

"Gut, wir werden hier auf dich warten."

Nur 10 Minuten später stand Severus mitsamt seinem Koffer wieder am Portal der Eingangshalle. Mit einem kurzen Wink seines Zauberstabes, war das Packen seiner Sachen in den magisch vergrößerten Koffer kein Problem gewesen.

"So. Hier hast du dein One-Way-Ticket nach Washington. Und hier ist noch ein bisschen Amerikanisches Geld. Das sollte für den Anfang reichen." sagte Albus und gab ihm ein längliches Stück Papier und eine schwarze Geldbörse.

"Da ist alles drin, was du brauchst. Ausweis, Reisepass und so weiter. Und vergiss nicht, Severus, benutzte Magie nur im äußersten Notfall, wenn Muggel in Sichtweite sind! Das amerikanische Zaubereiministerium weiß nichts davon, dass ab heute Nachmittag ein weiterer Zauberer in Washington DC wohnt. Es ist wohl am besten, wenn es so bleibt. In Amerika haben die viel strengere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in Bezug auf Magie und Muggel als wir." sagte Minerva. Severus nickte, doch er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie die magische Strafverfolgung noch ausgeprägter sein könnte, als in Großbritannien.

"Ach ja, fast hätte ich es vergessen..." meinte Albus. Er zog eine kleine, kunstvoll verzierte Phiole mit einer glasklaren Flüssigkeit aus seinem Umhang.

"Was ist das?" fragte Severus und nahm die Phiole entgegen.

"Phönixtränen. Sieh es als... Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Vielleicht kannst du sie ja gebrauchen. Die Phiole habe ich unzerstörbar gezaubert, also mach' dir keine Sorgen, dass sie kaputt geht."

"Danke. Danke für alles." sagte Severus. Er steckte die Phiole und die Geldbörse, in der er das Ticket in die Vereinigten Staaten verstaut hatte, in seine Jackentasche.

"Oh, Severus... Bitte sei vorsichtig!" sagte Minerva und fiel ihm um den Hals.

"Das werde ich." sagte Severus. Minerva ließ ihn los und er sah, wie die Verwandlungslehrerin sich schnell mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht wischte. Remus ging auf ihn zu.

"Wir werden dich vermissen." sagte er.

"Erwartest du etwa, dass ich dir das glaube?" fragte Severus, während sie sich zum Abschied kurz die Hände schüttelten.

"Tu es oder lass es bleiben." sagte Remus lächelnd.

"Ich lass es." antwortete Severus. Er und sein Kollege ließen gleichzeitig die Hände des Anderen los. Dann ging Severus zu Albus und verabschiedete sich auch von ihm.

"Melde dich morgen früh zwischen 7 und 8 Uhr bei Leon Vance im NCIS-Gebäude auf dem Naval Yard. Hier ist die Adresse." sagte Albus und gab ihm einen kleinen Zettel. Severus steckte auch diesen in die Tasche.

"Mach's gut, Severus. Und pass' auf dich auf!"

Severus nickte. Er öffnete das Schlossportal und ging über die Ländereien zur Appariergrenze des Schlosses. Albus sah seinem Schützling nach, in der Hoffnung, die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben...

Severus eilte über die Ländereien in Richtung Schlossmauer. Der Wildhüter Rubeus Hagrid, der gerade auf dem Weg ins Schloss war, blieb stehen und sah Severus fragend an. Dieser ignorierte den Blick und setzte seinen Weg fort. Erst als er an der Schlossmauer angekommen war, blieb er stehen. Noch einmal blickte er zurück zu dem Ort, der jahrzehntelang nicht nur seine Arbeitsstelle, sondern auch sein Zuhause gewesen war. Das mächtige Schloss stand unerschütterlich am Horizont und ragte ehrwürdig der Mittagssonne entgegen. Severus seufzte. Vielleicht würde er diesen Ort nie wieder sehen. Schweren Herzens wandte er seinen Blick vom Schloss ab.

'Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun.' dachte er und disapparierte.


	3. Kapitel 2

**Schwierigkeiten und viel Wirbel um (fast) nichts (Kapitel 2)**

Einen Augenblick später tauchte Severus in einem menschenleeren Trakt des Londoner Zentralflughafens auf. Er hatte kaum den Boden berührt, als ihm schlecht und schwindelig wurde, sodass er sich an der nächstgelegenen Wand abstützen musste. Ein oder zwei Minuten verharrte er so.

'Ich hasse apparieren.' dachte er. Ein weiteres Mal fragte er sich, warum er sich nicht wegen seiner Apparierkrankheit im St.-Mungo-Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen hatte behandeln lassen. 'Vielleicht, weil diese Krankheit einfach zu selten auftritt um sie richtig zu behandeln und sie noch nicht ausreichend erforscht wurde...' dachte Severus sich. 'Zum Glück hat Albus mir ein Flugticket besorgt. Wenn ich direkt nach Washington appariert wäre, hätte mich das bestimmt umgebracht... Obwohl, dieser Umstand hätte so einiges erleichtert. Moment, was denke ich da eigentlich?' Severus gab sich eine gedankliche Kopfnuss. Als das Schwindelgefühl nachließ richtete er sich auf und rückte seine Brille zurecht, die ihm beim Apparieren fast von der Nase gerutscht war. Dann ging er, seinen Koffer hinter sich herziehend, zur Wartehalle des Flughafens.

Seine ungestellte Frage, warum sich in dem Teil des Flughafens, in den er appariert war, keine Menschenseele aufhielt, beantwortete sich von selbst, als er ein schwarzes Display mit einer orangefarbener Aufschrift erblickte.

"Die Wartehalle und die Check-In Schalter im Nordflügel bleiben wegen Umbauarbeiten bis auf Weiteres geschlossen. Bitte benutzen Sie die Wartehalle, sowie die Check-In Schalter im Südflügel. Vielen Dank für Ihr Verständnis." hieß es auf dem Display.

"Na dann... Glück im Unglück würde ich sagen." sagte Severus leise und ging zu einem der Check-In Schalter.

"Guten Tag, Severus Snape ist mein Name, ich habe einen Flug nach Washington DC um 15.00 Uhr gebucht und würde gerne mein Gepäck einchecken." sagte Severus. Seltsamerweise fiel es ihm nicht schwer, nett zu sein. Die zwei Monate in Oxford hatten ihn wirklich verändert.

'Vielleicht ist es besser so.'dachte der Zauberer.

"Sie sind aber sehr spät dran, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf." meinte die Flughafenangestellte.

"Ich stand im... Stau." sagte Severus. Zum Glück hatte er dieses Muggelwort von zwei Frauen aufgeschnappt, die in der Wartehalle saßen und sich über für sie alltägliche Probleme unterhielten.

"Und dann hatte auch noch mein Zug Verspätung. Ich komme ganz aus Schottland, müssen Sie wissen."

"Aus Schottland? Nun, da haben Sie aber Glück gehabt, dass Sie nicht noch mehr Pannen hatten... Es ist ein weiter Weg, bis nach... Entschuldigung, ich schweife ab. Ihren Ausweis und das Ticket brauche ich von Ihnen. Stellen Sie Ihren Koffer bitte auf das Förderband."

Severus tat wie ihm geheißen.

"Wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf. Warum haben Sie nicht einen näheren Flughafen gewählt?" fragte die junge blonde Frau, während sie einen Aufkleber am Griff des Koffers befestigte.

"Alle anderen Flüge waren ausgebucht."

"Das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht..." murmelte die Frau und nickte. "Sie sollten sich beeilen, das Boarding ist schon fast abgeschlossen." sagte sie dann und gab Severus seinen Ausweis und das Flugticket wieder. Auch der Zauberer nickte und ging schnellen Schrittes auf die Flughafenmitarbeiter an der Sicherheitskontrolle zu.

"Ihr Flugticket und Ihren Ausweis, bitte." sagte ein genervt dreinschauender Mann grimmig. Erneut wechselten das kleine Stück Plastik und das Stück Papier den Besitzer.

"Gut. Legen Sie alle metallischen und elektronischen Gegenstände wie Ringe, Ketten, Mobil-Telefone, Laptops und dergleichen in diese Kiste und gehen sie hier durch." meinte er und deutete erst auf eine blaue Kiste, die auf einer Seite eines großen viereckigen Kastens, durch welchen ein Laufband führte und ein Aufkleber mit der Aufschrift "Achtung, Röntgen!" befestigt war und dann auf eine Art großen silbernen Türrahmen, an dem zwei Lampen, eine in Rot , die andere in Grün, leuchteten.

'Wozu das wohl gut ist?' fragte Severus sich. Er besaß kein Handy oder einen Laptop, genau genommen wusste er noch nicht einmal was das letzte Wort bedeutete, deshalb legte er nur seine Armbanduhr, die Geldbörse und seine Brille in die Kiste, die sogleich durch das Gerät fuhr und durchleuchtet wurde. Dann ging er durch den Türrahmen.

'Zum Glück habe ich noch einen 'Anti-Magie-Finde-Zauber' über meinen Zauberstab und die Phiole von Albus gesprochen. Bei Muggeln weiß man ja nie. Es dürfte aber keine Schwierigkeiten geben.' Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu ende geführt, ertönte ein hohes, piependes Geräusch und als Severus sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, dass das grüne Licht am oberen Rand des Türrahmens erloschen war. Der Flughafenangestellte sah Severus schief an.

"Arme auseinander!" sagte er und fuchtelte mit einem schwarzen Gerät, dass wie eine überdimensionale Lupe aussah, vor der Nase des Zauberers herum. Severus tat wie ihm geheißen und der Mann suchte mit dem Gerät seinen Körper ab. An der linken Jackentasche angekommen, gab das Gerät einen weiteren piependen Ton von sich, woraufhin der Sicherheitsbeamte fordernd die Hand ausstreckte. Severus griff in seine Jackentasche und zog die Phiole mit den Phönixtränen hervor, welche, wie er erst jetzt bemerkte, einen kleinen, metallischen Verschluss hatte. Severus schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Wie er doch Albus' Liebe zum Detail hasste. Der Beamte nahm ihm die Phiole aus der Hand und holte Severus so wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

"Was ist das?" fragte der Beamte.

"Ähm... Medizin gegen... Bluthochdruck..." log Severus ohne rot zu werden.

Sein Gegenüber hob eine Augenbraue.

"Gegen Bluthochdruck, ja? Dieses Gefäß überschreitet das zulässige Fassungsvermögen. Außerdem..." Er schüttelte die Phiole "... bezweifle ich dass Medikamente in solchen Flaschen aufbewahrt werden. Haben Sie ein ärztliches Attest, dass Sie dieses angebliche Medikament in einem Flugzeug mitführen dürfen?"

"Nein." sagte Severus und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

"Dann werden Sie ohne das Medikament reisen müssen."

"Nein, dass geht nicht!" meinte Severus, bevor er sich überhaupt der Tragweite seiner Worte bewusst wurde. Obwohl, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Phönixtränen auf jeden Fall mit nach Washington DC nehmen musste. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass diese Entscheidung später noch von enormer Bedeutung sein sollte.

"Gut, dann kommen Sie bitte mit. Wir werden überprüfen, ob es sich wirklich um ein Blutdrucksenkendes Mittel handelt."

"Aber dann verpasse ich meinen Flug!" protestierte Severus.

"Das hätten sie sich vorher überlegen müssen. Kommen Sie bitte mit!"

Severus nahm seine Sachen aus der blauen Kiste, steckte sie wieder ein und setzte seine Brille auf, während der Sicherheitsbeamte einige Daten über sein Funkgerät an seine Kollegen weitergab, damit sie den Koffer des Zauberers aus dem Flugzeug holen konnten, sodass kein herrenloses Gepäckstück ein mögliches Sicherheitsrisiko für den Flugverkehr darstellte.

'Klasse, und dass alles nur wegen EINER winzigen Phiole. Die Muggel sind aber auch wirklich pingelig, wenn es um die Sicherheit geht...' dachte Severus missmutig, während er dem Beamten quer durch die Wartehalle in das Sicherheitszentrum des Flughafens folgte und dabei hunderte fragende Blicke anderer Reisender auf sich zog.


	4. Kapitel 3

**Eine (un)gewöhnliche Idee (Kapitel 3)**

"Sie warten hier. Ich hole einen Arzt, der uns den tatsächlichen Inhalt Ihrer 'Medikamentenflasche' mitteilen wird." sagte der Security und führte Severus in einen kleinen Raum, in dem nur ein Schreibtisch mit je einem Stuhl auf jeder Seite stand. Der Beamte stellte die Phiole auf den Schreibtisch. Dann deutete er in die rechte obere Ecke des Raumes, in der Severus ein rechteckiges schwarzes Gerät mit einer kleinen roten Lampe entdeckte.

"Und kommen Sie ja nicht auf die Idee abzuhauen, dieser Raum ist videoüberwacht!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er den Zauberer, der sich gedankenverloren auf einen Stuhl setzte, allein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. In Severus' Kopf ratterte es, seine Gedanken überschlugen sich mehrfach. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus dieser Situation wieder heil herauskommen sollte.

'Ich muss mir schnell etwas einfallen lassen, der Muggel kommt gleich zurück. Video… Video, wo habe ich das bloß schon mal gehört?' fragte er sich und sah sich um. Sein Blick blieb am schwarzen Gerät an der Decke hängen. Als er genauer hinsah, bemerkte er, dass es fast genauso aussah, wie dieses Ding, das Arthur Weasley beim letzten Ordentreffen im Fuchsbau auf dem Tisch liegen gehabt hatte, nur etwas kleiner. Severus rief sich das Gespräch zwischen Arthur und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern, bei dem er beiläufig zugehört und nur ab und zu genickt hatte, noch einmal ins Gedächtnis.

"Das ist _Kamera_. Ein von den Muggeln erfundenes Gerät, mit dem sie Bewegungen und auch Geräusche aufnehmen können, wenn ein sogenanntes _M-i-k-r-o-f-o-n_ darin eingebaut ist. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, wie sie funktioniert, deshalb werde ich sie morgen auseinanderbauen." hatte Arthur Weasley gesagt. Auf die Frage, ob die Muggel auch eine eigene Bezeichnung für das Aufgenommene hätten, hatte er eifrig genickt.

"Ja, ja, den Teil, den man hören kann, nennen sie _Audio,_ den Teil, den man sehen kann _Video_."

'Das ist die Lösung!' dachte der Zauberer. Ein verschlagenes Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als ihm eine einfache und offensichtliche, aber doch geniale Idee kam.

'Einfältige Muggel! Denkt ihr wirklich, ihr könntet mich mit eurer "Videoüberwachung" davon abhalten, meinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen? Ihr könnt vielleicht mit euren Kameras Bewegungen und Geräusche aufnehmen, doch ihr seid damit nicht in der Lage, meine Gedanken zu lesen!'

Unauffällig steckte Severus die Hand in seine Jackentasche, umfasste den Griff seinen Zauberstabes, richtete in auf die Phiole vor ihm und stellte sich vor seinem inneren Auge vor, wie sich die Phönixtränen in eine für die Muggel als blutdrucksenkendes Mittel nachweisbare Substanz verwandelten, ohne ihre heilenden Kräfte zu verlieren. Severus hoffte inständig, dass der Zauber gewirkt hatte, denn die Phiole hatte weder geleuchtet, noch hatte der Inhalt seine Farbe oder Konsistenz verändert. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, wurde die Tür so schwungvoll aufgestoßen, dass sie gegen die Wand knallte und der Sicherheitsbeamte betrat mit einem blonden Mann, der ein kleines, schwarz-weißes Gerät in der Hand hielt, im Schlepptau, den Raum.

"Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Marc Potter, Flughafenarzt und zuständig für die Analyse unbekannter, medikamentenähnlicher Substanzen. Sie sollen versucht haben, eine solche Substanz durch die Sicherheitskontrolle zu schleusen. Ist das richtig?"

Severus nickte. Der Arzt nickte eben falls.

"Worum soll es sich hierbei handeln?" fuhr er mit einem Seitenblick auf die Phiole an den Sicherheitsbeamten gewandt fort.

"Um ein blutdrucksenkendes Mittel. Ich vermute eher flüssigen Sprengstoff! Wieso sonst hat er keine Mitführerlaubnis dafür?"

"Nun, das werden wir gleich herausfinden, nicht wahr?"

Der Arzt entstöpselte die Phiole und ließ zwei Tropfen des Inhalts auf die weiße Seite seines Geräts fallen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit begann das Gerät in seiner Hand zu piepsen und zu rattern.

"So, jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, was uns die Technik für Auskunft gibt." sagte der Security, als an der schwarzen Seite des Gerätes ein etwa 10 cm langer und halb so breiter Papierstreifen erschien, auf dem die genauen Inhaltsstoffe des Phioleninhalts standen. Marc Potter riss das Papier ab und warf einen prüfenden Blick darauf.

"Nun… allem Anschein nach hast du Unrecht gehabt, John. Es handelt sich tatsächlich um Beta-Blocker, den Hauptbestandteil von vielen blutdrucksenkenden Mitteln." Er sah auf und drehte das Blatt Papier so, dass der Beamte die aufgedruckten Worte lesen konnte. Dieser begann unzufrieden mit den Zähnen zu knirschen.

"Gut, gut. Dann ist es halt ein Medikament. Glück gehabt."

Der Arzt nickte.

Dann wandte er sich an Severus.

"Und Ihnen werde ich eine Bescheinigung ausstellen, damit Sie keine Probleme an Ihrem Zielflughafen bekommen."

Severus nickte, woraufhin sein Gegenüber einen grünen Zettel aus der Tasche zog und begann diesen auszufüllen.

Wenig später stand der Zauberer sowohl mit der Bescheinigung als auch mit seinem 'Medikament' in der Jackentasche wieder an einem der vielen Check-In Schalter.

"Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann nichts für Sie tun, da müssen Sie sich an Ihre Airline wenden." meinte ein kleiner Mann, dessen Frisur sicherlich schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

"Das habe ich bereits! Mir wurde gesagt, dass ich ohne Probleme auf den nächsten Flug umbuchen kann!" fauchte Severus. Er war es langsam leid, sich mit einem Mann, der offenbar schwer von Begriff war, um einen ziemlich banalen Sachverhalt zu streiten.

"Haben Sie einen Umbuchungsantrag?"

"Ja natürlich!"

"Warum haben Sie das denn nicht gleich gesagt? Geben Sie ihn her, bitte!"

Severus' Augen verengten sich. Einige seiner Schüler, besonders Neville Longbottom aus Gryffindor, hätten bei diesem Blick schon längst das Weite gesucht, der Flughafenangestellte jedoch zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper.

"Genau DAS versuche ich Ihnen seit 15 Minuten zu erklären! Ich habe den Antrag, ich hatte ihn die ganze Zeit!" Genervt knallte der Zauberer das besagte Stück Papier auf den Schalter.

"Ist ja gut… Wo wollen Sie denn überhaupt hin?"

"Zum zweiten Mal: Nach Washington DC! Ich habe auf den Flug um 16 Uhr umgebucht, weil ich meinen eigentlichen Flug verpasst habe!"

"Gut. Wurde ihr Gepäck schon eingecheckt?"

"Das haben Sie schon vor 10 Minuten getan!"

'Dieser Muggel treibt mich noch zur Weißglut!' dachte Severus gereizt, als ihm sein Gegenüber endlich ein Flugticket aushändigte.

"Kann ich Ihnen sonst noch helfen?"

"Nein, danke!" schnaubte der Zauberer. Er wandte sich zum Gehen und steuerte erneut auf die Sicherheitsschleuse zu, wobei er einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr warf, welche 15:40 Uhr anzeigte. Nach einer erneuten Überprüfung durch den immer noch finster umherschauenden Sicherheitsbeamten, der es offenbar nicht gewohnt war, Unrecht zu haben, betrat Severus den Sicherheitsbereich des Flughafens. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten Wartezeit konnten die Passagiere des Fluges Ax511 nach Washington DC das Flugzeug betreten, welches pünktlich um 16 Uhr über die Startbahn donnerte und sich nur wenige Minuten später über den Wolken befand.


	5. Kapitel 4

**So, hallo ihr lieben. Nachdem ich leider durch verschiedene Ereignisse unverständlicher Weise vergessen habe, dass ich hier überhaupt angemeldet bin (Ich frag mich echt, wie so etwas passieren kann) habe ich vorgestern eine Mail bekommen, dass jemand diese Story in seine Favoriten aufgenommen hat und ich dachte mir: Verdammt, da war doch was! Also habe ich mich gleich an meinen PC rangesetzt, verschiedene Kapitel-Versionen dieser Geschichte, die auf meiner Festplatte und meinen USB-Sticks schlummern, verglichen und schließlich die aktuellste rausgesucht.  
**

**Und so melde ich mich nach einer laaaaaaaangen Schreibpause dennoch wieder zurück! **

**Mit "NCIS auf Abwegen" geht es nun endlich weiter. **

**Da ich nun massig Vorsprung habe (insgesamt zählt diese Geschichte nunmehr 28 Kapitel), werde ich in der Lage sein, mindestens einmal die Woche zu updaten. Übrigens, ich habe die ersten drei Kapitel nochmal "re-upgeloadet" um es mal so auszudrücken, da ich, meiner Meinung nach, schon sehr viel am Inhalt der ersten Kapitel hin und her geschrieben und diese schließlich verändert habe. Der Sinn bleibt jedoch derselbe, Unser guter Severus wird noch immer von Dumbledore zum NCIS geschickt. Auch habe ich ein Extra-Kapitel namens "Disclaimer und Zusammenfassung" am Anfang hochgeladen, wo ihr, natürlich, den Disclaimer, sowie eine VOLLSTÄNDIGE Kurzbeschreibung dieser Geschichte (zu dumm, dass man hier bei den Summarys nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Wörtern hat, ich musste die Kurzbeschreibung arg kürzen) und einen Link zu meinem offiziellen Titelbild findet. Außerdem werde ich es ab jetzt so machen, dass ich die Kapitel im "Drop-down-Menü" (Ich hoffe das heißt so ^^) einfach durchnummerieren werde, da manche meiner Kapitel-Namen zu lang für die Eingabefelder sind *nochmal auf die begrenzte Wortanzahl hindeut und schimpf* **

******Dennoch hat jedes Kapitel seinen eigenen Namen, der in etwa zusammenfasst, was geschehen wird. Den Namen setze ich als Überschrift vor den Beginn des Kapitels, wie ihr gleich hier lesen kö noch eine kleine Erläuterung. Manchmal benutze ich "Sternchen" (die hier *) um Erläuterungen anzudeuten (zum Beispiel Zitate oder ähnliches), die ihr in der Fußnote des jeweiligen Kapitels nach meiner "ToBeContinued-Linie" (Das ist die schmale graue, da man hier leider Gottes keine Tilden (~) gefolgt von Sternchen (*) einfügen kann, aus denen meine "TBC-Linie" eigentlich besteht -.-)**

****** findet. Nur falls sich jemand über die *Sternchen* wundert. Auch sämtliche einleitende Worte, wie diese hier, trenne ich mit der "TBC-Linie" vom Anfang des Kapitels, sodass ihr wisst, wann das eigentliche Kapitel anfängt.**

**Ich hoffe doch, dass ihr mich und mein "Baby" nicht vergessen habt und immer noch wissen möchtet, wie es weiter geht. Falls dem so ist, hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews, sofern ihr mir welche schreiben möchtet.**

** Ganz liebe Grüße aus Bremen =)**

**P.S: Noch eine Frage, kann man hier irgendwo sehen, wieviele User überhaupt eine Story in ihrer Favoriten-Liste haben? Wäre lieb, wenn ihr mir das sagen könntet ^^**

**Nun aber wirklich viel Spass beim Lesen =)**

* * *

**Gefahr im Verzug (Kapitel 4)**

Kurz nachdem sich das Flugzeug in die Luft erhoben hatte, erklärten die Stewardessen die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, die im Falle einer Notlandung oder unvorhergesehener Zwischenfälle über Leben oder Tod entscheiden konnten. Severus und eine handvoll weiterer Mitreisender hörten aufmerksam zu, während viele andere der Flugreisenden schon längst abgeschaltet hatten und sich nicht darum kümmerten. Als die Stewardessen geendet hatten, sah der Zauberer auf seine Armbanduhr und bemerkte, dass sich das Flugzeug schon eine halbe Stunde über den Wolken befand.

Severus zog eine Ausgabe des Buches "Mein Leben als Muggel" aus seiner Jackentasche hervor. Selbstgefällig grinsend schlug er das kleine Buch auf, dessen Einband er zuvor in Hogwarts mit einem einfachen Zauber in "Der Satz des Pythagoras, die Wahrscheinlichkeitstheorie, das Verhalten eines Graphen im Unendlichen und alles, was Sie schon immer über die Mathematik wissen wollten" umbenannt hatte, und begann zu lesen. Er hatte schon einige Monate zuvor in Oxford gemerkt, welch abstoßende Wirkung die Mathematik auf die Mehrheit der Menschen hatte, immerhin war auch er, wie viele seiner damaligen Muggelkollegen, nicht gerade darüber begeistert gewesen, als der verkorkste Mathelehrer der Muggelschule meinte, ihn in einer Freistunde mit diesem leidlichen Thema nerven zu müssen. Daher war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihm niemand heimlich über die Schulter blicken und versuchen würde, mitzulesen. Und selbst wenn ein Muggel dies versuchen würde, so würde er auf den Seiten des Buches nur mathematische Formeln, Graphen und Zeichnungen erkennen, dafür hatte Severus ebenfalls gesorgt. Außerdem hielt Severus es für sinnvoller, sich auf einem Flug von geschlagenen achteinhalb Stunden ein wenig über die Erfahrungen einer Hexe, die ein ganzen Jahr ohne ihre magischen Fähigkeiten gelebt hatte, zu informieren, als sich zu langweilen. Immerhin hatte auch er sich vorgenommen, so wenig Magie wie möglich einzusetzen, sobald er in Washington DC war.

Nachdem er einige Stunden später die Ecke einer Seite eingeknickt und das Buch wieder in seine Tasche verschwinden lassen hatte, nahm er zum ersten Mal, seitdem er das Flugzeug betreten hatte, seine Mitreisenden genauer unter die Lupe. Eine bunte Mischung aus allen möglichen Leuten reiste mit ihm. Von Geschäftsmännern , die aufgrund ihres Jobs in die Vereinigten Staaten reisten, über Familien, die in Washington DC. einige Woche Urlaub machen wollten, bis hin zu Leuten, die das gleiche Ziel wie der Zauberer hatten und in das Land der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten auswandern, um sich dort ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Ein junger Mann mit dunklem Haar jedoch, der einige Reihen vor ihm am Gang saß, stach aus der Masse heraus. Immer und immer wieder blickte er sich nervös um, als ob er Angst haben würde, bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt zu werden und steckte in regelmäßigen Abständen eine Hand in seine Jackentasche, als würde er sich vergewissern wollen, dass er das, was sich dort drin befand, nicht verloren hatte. Kurz nachdem die roten Anschnallzeichen mit einem leisen 'Ping' über ihren Köpfen erloschen waren, schnallten sich bis auf wenige Ausnahmen alle Anwesenden ab. So löste auch der dunkelhaarige Mann seinen Sicherheitsgurt und der Zauberer tat es ihm gleich.

'Irgendetwas stimmt mit dem nicht.' dachte Severus und entschied sich, ihn im Auge zu behalten. Dies war eine weise Entscheidung, denn sein Misstrauen stellte sich als durchaus begründet heraus, als der seltsame Mann mit einem Mal aufsprang und etwas aus der Jackentasche zog, was der Zauberer zurecht als äußerst gefährlich einstufte. Ein erschrockener Schrei ging durch die Reihe der Anwesenden, kaum dass das "Etwas" komplett zum Vorschein gekommen war.

"Ruhe! Ich bringe euch alle um!" rief der Mann und zielte mit dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand abwechselnd auf einige Menschen, die vor ihm saßen.

"Machen Sie keinen Unsinn! Dafür werden Sie ins Gefängnis kommen! Geben Sie mir Ihre Waffe und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Sie, sobald wir in Washington sind, ohne Umschweife den Flughafen verlassen können." sagte ein Mann mittleren Alters mit dunkelblonden Haaren. Er stand auf und trat langsam auf sein jüngeres Gegenüber zu.

"Sind Sie Polizist? Lügen Sie mich nicht an, oder Sie werden es bereuen!" fragte dieser.

"Ja... ja, ich bin ein Polizist. Geben Sie mit Ihre Waffe." antwortete der Angesprochene nach einem kurzen Zögern. Fordernd streckte er seinem Gegenüber die Hand entgegen, doch anstatt ihm die Waffe auszuhändigen, richtete der dunkelhaarige Mann diese auf ihn und betätigte den Abzug. Mit einem lauten KNALL, der alle Anwesenden zusammenzucken und aufschreien ließ, löste sich ein Schuss. Das Projektil durchbohrte die Schulter des Polizisten mit Leichtigkeit und blieb in der Wand des Flugzeuges stecken. Stark blutend brach der Mann zusammen und nur das beherzte Eingreifen einer Stewardess verhinderte, dass er auf den Boden stürzte und sich zu allem Überfluss auch noch eine Kopfverletzung zuzog.

"Sie sind total durchgeknallt!" rief sie, während sie den Angeschossenen behutsam auf den Boden legte, sich neben ihn kniete und versuchte die Blutung zu stoppen, doch je fester sie auf die Wunde drückte, desto mehr Blut sickerte durch ihre Finger.

"Ein Arzt! Ist zufällig ein Arzt hier?" fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, als der Mann das Bewusstsein verlor.

"Halt gefälligst den Mund, sonst bist du die Nächste! Ich hab genug Kugeln um jeden einzelnen von euch abzuknallen, einschließlich der beiden Piloten! Und kommt bloß nicht auf die Idee mich aufzuhalten. Ich hab eine Bombe im Frachtraum, die das ganze Flugzeug in die Luft jagen wird!" sagte er und zog mit einem wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck einen kleinen, schwarzen Kasten mit einem roten Knopf an der Oberseite aus seiner Tasche.

"Freut euch. Das wird der zweite 11. September und ihr seid die Glücklichen, die mit dieser Maschine ins Weiße Haus stürzen werdet!" fuhr der Mann fort und fuchtelte erneut mit seiner Waffe herum. Das war Severus genug. Er musste diesen Wahnsinnigen aufhalten. Auch, wenn er nicht wusste, was es mit dem 11. September auf sich hatte, ahnte er dennoch, dass an diesem Tag etwas Schreckliches in der Muggelwelt geschehen sein musste, denn Entsetzten machte sich auf den Gesichtern aller Anwesenden breit.

'Verdammt, ich hätte schon viel früher handeln müssen.' dachte der Zauberer und verfluchte sich im Stillen dafür, dass er, nachdem der Mann die Waffe hervorgezogen hatte, wie alle anderen auch für einen Augenblick vor Schreck erstarrt war. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit der Hand in seine Jackentasche, um seinen Zauberstab herauszuholen, wobei er den Mann, der mittlerweile eine der Stewardessen mit der Waffe bedrohte, nicht aus den Augen ließ.

'Langsam. Ganz langsam.' sagte Severus sich immer und immer wieder. 'Nur keine hektischen Bewegungen...'

"Hey du! Du mit dem schwarzen Haaren und der Brille! Was machst du da?" rief der Entführer plötzlich und richtete seine Waffe auf den Zauberer, woraufhin dieser die Hand, mit der er den Stab um ein Haar erreicht hätte, zurückzog.

"Nichts." sagte Severus und versuchte dabei so unwissend wie möglich zu klingen.

"Na das sieht mir aber anders aus. Komm her." antwortete der Entführer "Na wird's bald?" setzte er ungeduldig hinzu, zielte mit der Waffe auf die Brust des Zauberers, als Severus seiner Aufforderung nur langsam nachkam und legte den Daumen auf seinen selbstgebauten Zünder, während dieser auf ihn zu trat.

"Los. Hände auf den Rücken und umdrehen! Wie heißt du?"

"Alan... Alan Rickman." sagte Severus ohne Nachzudenken und tat wie ihm geheißen. Er bemerkte nicht die neugierigen und doch angstvollen Blicke seiner Mitreisenden, als er den Namen aussprach. Sofort spürte er, wie ihm etwas um die Handgelenke gelegt und festgezogen wurde, sodass es ihm schmerzhaft ins Handgelenk schnitt. Severus fragte sich, warum ihm ausgerechnet dieser Name als erstes durch den Kopf geschossen war, doch als der Entführer ihn an der Schulter packte und ihn so zwang, sich wieder umzudrehen, war es, als wäre ein starker Wind durch seinen Geist gefegt. Mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, dass er einem Selbstmordattentäter gegenüberstand und sich jetzt keinen noch so kleinen Fehler machen durfte. Andererseits würden alle Menschen, die sich in der Maschine befanden, dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlen. Doch was um alles in der Welt sollte er tun?

"Alan Rickman, ja? Du hast wirklich eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Mein Name ist Hans. Hans Gruber."* meinte der Entführer und sein nächster Satz gab Severus schon seine ungestellte Frage, warum zum Teufel der Verrückte ihm seinen Namen verriet.

"Alan Rickman... Als Kind habe ich mir gewünscht ihn einmal zu treffen. Ich habe mir gewünscht, dass er meinen Namen kennt, dass er weiß, dass ich existiere. Und nun, Alan, stehst du vor mir und schaust mir angstvoll ins Gesicht. Dein Leben, das Leben des großen Schauspielers Alan Sidney Patrick Rickman liegt nun in meiner Hand!" rief er triumphierend und fing an zu lachen wie ein Irrer, sodass dem Zauberer das Blut in den Adern gefror und dieser sich auf die Zunge beißen musste um den kalten Schauer, der ihm in diesem Augenblick den Rücken hinunter lief, zu unterdrücken.

"Winsle um Gnade, Alan! Flehe mich an, dich zu verschonen! Bettle um dein Leben!"

"Niemals." presste Severus zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Gleichzeitig wünschte er sich einen anderen, seinen richtigen Namen genannt zu haben, hatte er doch allem Anschein nach einen Muggel in die Situation mit hineingerissen, der noch nicht einmal ahnte, dass der Zauberer sich als er ausgab.

"Oh, gesprochen wie ein wahrer Held, Alan. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht wirst du deine Meinung ja ändern, denn wenn ich erst einmal deine Adresse kenne, werde ich meinen Freund an, der dann zu deiner Frau Rima fährt um auch sie zu töten. Du könntest es verhindern. Zwei Worte. Nur zwei Worte könnten das Leben deiner Frau retten, Alan." sagte der Entführer in einem Tonfall, der wie ein eisiger Wind durch das Flugzeug jagte, und streckte die Hand aus, um in die Jackentasche des Zauberers zu greifen. Dieser jedoch trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück, als ihm klarwurde, was sein Gegenüber vor hatte. Nie um alles in der Welt durfte dieser verrückte Terrorist erfahren, dass er nicht der war, der er vorgab zu sein. Das würde nicht nur sein eigenes Todesurteil, sondern auch das aller anderen Anwesenden bedeuten, denn wer weiß, was der Verrückte tun würde, wenn er die Wahrheit herausfand?

'Wahrscheinlich wird er das ganze Flugzeug in die Luft jagen. Wenn ich doch nur meinen Zauberstab erreichen könnte...' dachte Severus.

"Na, was ist, Alan? Willst du mir denn nicht deinen Pass geben, damit ich deine Adresse erfahre? Rima wird aber enttäuscht sein, wenn ihr niemand die traurige Nachricht überbringt, dass ihr Mann tot ist, bevor sie stirbt. Und jemand muss auch David Yates anrufen und ihm sagen, dass du nicht mehr zu den Dreharbeiten kommen kannst, damit er sich nach Ersatz für dich umsehen kann, ehe auch er von meinem Freund abgeknallt wird..." sagte der Entführer und bei jedem seiner Worte trat er einige Schritte weiter vor, woraufhin der Zauberer weiter zurückwich, bis er letztendlich den ganzen Gang rückwärts entlang gegangen war und schließlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.

"Komm schon, Alan. Jetzt hast du keine Möglichkeit mehr, mir auszuweichen. Gib mir deinen Ausweis. Sonst... sonst bring ich sie um." Mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht zerrte er ein kleines Mädchen, das unmittelbar zu seiner Linken saß, an der Schulter hoch.

"Nein, nicht meine Tochter!" rief eine Frau neben ihr. Sie packte das Mädchen am Arm und versuchte, es dem Griff des Entführers zu entreißen. Als sie jedoch aufspringen wollte, hielt ein Mann mit rotblonden Haaren sie zurück und blickte erst den Entführer hasserfüllt an, bevor er sich an Severus wandte.

"Bitte...bitte, Alan... Retten Sie unser Kind." sagte er leise und nahm dann die Frau in die Arme, die zu weinen begann, als der Terrorist dem Mädchen seine Waffe an die Rippen hielt und einen Finger auf den Abzug legte.

Severus war hin und hergerissen. Einerseits wollte er natürlich auf keinen Fall, dass das Mädchen starb, andererseits waren ihm, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, die Hände gebunden und selbst wenn er die Fesseln lösen könnte, würde er niemals schnell genug an seinen Zauberstab herankommen. Was also tun?

"Also schön, also schön... Ich gebe Ihnen den Ausweis. Das kann ich aber nur, wenn Sie mich losbinden." zischte Severus leise, woraufhin der Entführer das Mädchen von sich stieß, welches glücklich in die Arme seiner erleichterten Mutter sank.

"Damit du mich überwältigen kannst? Vergiss es, so dumm bin ich nicht. Wo hast du deinen Ausweis, Alan?"

"Linke Tasche..." flüsterte Severus kaum hörbar und schloss die Augen, als der Entführer den Ausweis aus seiner Jacke hervorzog. Es war nur noch eine Frage von wenigen Sekunden, bis der Terrorist die Wahrheit wusste. Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihm etwas an die Schläfe gehalten wurde. Unerbittlich brannte sich kalter Stahl in seine Haut. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen seitens aller Anwesenden war zu hören. Der Zauberer schluckte und sein Herz schlug ihm schmerzhaft gegen die Rippen, als er langsam die Augen öffnete. Hans Gruber war auf ihn zugetreten und ihre Gesichter waren sich so nahe, dass sich ihre Nasenspitzen beinahe berührten. Man hätte nicht einmal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen ihren Gesichtern hindurchziehen können. Das Gesicht des Terroristen war weiß vor Zorn. Mit der rechten Hand hielt er Severus seine Waffe an die Stirn, in der Linken befand sich nun nicht mehr nur den Zünder für den Sprengsatz, sondern auch den Ausweis des Zauberers, den er zwischen seinem Daumen und dem schwarzen Kasten eingeklemmt hielt.

"Du bist nicht Alan Rickman! Sag mir die Wahrheit, wer bist du wirklich?" zischte er und legte den Finger an den Abzug seiner Waffe...

* * *

* - Nein, ich habe diesen Namen nicht zufällig gewählt. *auf den Film "Stirb langsam" deut*


	6. Kapitel 5

Nabend. Leider konnte ich meine Frist, am Wochenende ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen, nicht ganz einhalten, wegen Schule und so. Das nächste Update ist am 21.1.2012 geplant und von da an wirklich jeden Samstag, solange, bis ich meine (mittlerweile) 29 Kapitel Vorspung aufgebraucht habe. Doch bis dahin werde ich wohl noch viel mehr Vorsprung haben, sodass ihr den Übergang wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerkt. So, aber nun genug der vielen Worte.  
Viel Spass beim Lesen ! =)

* * *

**Auf einen Schrecken folgt der Nächste (Kapitel 5)**

"Die Wahrheit? Die Wahrheit wollen Sie hören? Die Wahrheit kennen Sie bereits!" sagte Severus und obwohl er sich bemühte seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, konnte er ein leichtes Zittern nicht unterdrücken, wusste er doch genau, dass der Terrorist ihn jede Sekunde umbringen würde. Zwar hatte Severus schon dank Ihm-wegen-dem-er-sich-jetzt-in-dieser-ausgesprochenen-Scheißlage-befand schon öfter dem Tod ins Auge blicken dürfen und war diesem jedes Mal nur sehr knapp entkommen, wobei er jedoch Hilfe von Dumbledore gehabt hatte. Oder der dunkle Lord hatte doch im letzten Moment von ihm abgelassen, nur um ihn nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu lassen und sein grausames Spiel beim darauffolgenden Todessertreffen fortzusetzen. Nun jedoch stand er mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen einem verrückten Selbstmordattentäter gegenüber, der ihn mit einer Waffe bedrohte und ihn und alle anderen Anwesenden ohne zu Zögern ins Jenseits befördern würde. Und er konnte sich noch nicht einmal verteidigen, da sich sein Zauberstab zum Greifen nah und doch unendlich weit entfernt in seiner Tasche befand. Unglücklicherweise schien der Flugzeugentführer das Zittern in der Stimme des Zauberers bemerkt zu haben, denn er senkte seine Waffe, jedoch nur um sie auf dem Brustbein des Zauberers ruhen zu lassen. Severus folgte der Bewegung. Dann sah er sein Gegenüber an und bemerkte, dass der Blick in dessen Augen zu Eis erstarrt war.

"Du hast mich angelogen, Severus Snape und dafür wirst du nun sterben!"

Mit einem durch und durch entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck legte Gruber den Finger auf den Abzug und Severus wurde klar, dass dieser sich dieses Mal um nichts in der Welt davon abhalten lassen würde auch wirklich abzudrücken. Severus schloss die Augen. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren. Er rechnete jeden Moment damit eine lauten Knall zu hören, einen harten Stoß gegen die Brust zu spüren und dann in der ewigen Dunkelheit zu versinken.

Stattdessen ließ ihn jedoch plötzlich ein Brennen an seinen Handgelenken zusammenzucken. Der Geruch nach angesengtem Kunststoff stieg ihm in die Nase und er spürte, wie sich die Fesseln an seinen Händen lösten und die Reste davon rauchend zu Boden fielen. Severus war verblüfft. Er hatte ohne es überhaupt zu wollen ohne Zauberstab einen Brandzauber ausgeführt. Das hätte er nicht für möglich gehalten. Severus wusste, dass er nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte um zu handeln und nahm die Gelegenheit sofort wahr. Er riss die Arme nach vorne und schlug mit dem Linken die Hand seines Gegenübers in die Höhe. Mit einem lauten KNALL löste sich ein Schuss und die Kugel, die ihn hätte töten sollen, bohrte sich stattdessen in die Decke des Flugzeuges. Im selben Moment fuhr Severus mit der rechten Hand in seine Jackentasche, umfasste den Griff seines Zauberstabes, zog ihn hervor und richtete dessen Spitze auf den Terroristen vor ihm.

"Stupor!" rief Severus. Ein roter Lichtblitz schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor und traf den überraschten Mann mit einer solchen Kraft mitten in die Brust, dass dieser den Boden unter den Füßen verlor, durch den Gang zwischen den Sitzreihen hindurch zurückgeschleudert wurde und mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür zum Cockpit krachte. Ein kleines rotes Rinnsal sickerte unter seinem Haar hervor, als der Terrorist an der Tür herunterrutschte und regungslos am Boden liegen blieb. Er war ohnmächtig. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag fiel ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Einen Moment lang starr vor Schreck, starrte jeder, der sich im Flugzeug befand, den Zauberer mit offenem Mund an. Dann jedoch brach lauter Jubel aus, als den Leuten klar wurde, was Severus getan hatte und dass die Gefahr gebannt war. Tausende Fragen prasselten auf ihn ein, als er seinen Zauberstab wieder einsteckte. Severus jedoch wollte und konnte um Merlins Willen diese nicht beantworten und beschloss letztendlich weitere Nachfragen zu ignorieren, während er auf den Polizisten zuging, den der Terrorist niedergeschossen hatte. Er ließ sich neben dem immer noch bewusstlosen Mann auf die Knie fallen, zog die kleine gläserne Phiole mit den Phönixtränen aus seiner Tasche und entstöpselte sie vorsichtig.

"Sagen Sie, was ist am 11. September geschehen, von dem er gesprochen hat?" fragte Severus und nickte zu dem bewusstlosen Terroristen hinüber, als er zwei Tropfen der farblosen Flüssigkeit auf die Schusswunde fallen ließ, wodurch diese zischend und leicht rauchend heilte, sodass nur wenige Sekunden später nichts mehr davon zu sehen war. Die Stewardess, die den Polizisten stütze, blickte Severus verständnislos an.

"Was? Sie... Sie wissen nicht, was am 11. September 2001 geschehen ist?" fragte sie. Wie auf Kommando verstummten alle geführten Gespräche und ein bedrücktes Schweigen trat ein.

"Nein, wie sollte ich auch? Wie Sie eben gesehen haben, bin ich ein Zauberer, ich habe also so gut wie nichts mit Ihrer Welt zu tun." meinte Severus, zog erneut seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf den Mann.

"Enervate. Also, was war am 11. September 2001?" fragte Severus erneut, als der Polizist die Augen aufschlug und sich dann völlig unverletzt erhob.

"Was... was ist passiert?" fragte dieser benommen.

"Nichts. Bitte setzen Sie sich." antwortete die Stewardess und stand auf. Der Zauberer tat es ihr gleich und sah sie eindringlich an.

"Nun, Alan... Severus... Wissen Sie, am 11. September 2001 wurde ein... ein Terroranschlag auf die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika verübt. Zwei... zwei Passagierflugzeuge wurden entführt und sind in die Türme des World Trade Center gerast, die kurz darauf in sich zusammengestürzt sind. Ein weiteres Flugzeug stürzte ins Pentagon und ein viertes sollte das Weiße Haus treffen, jedoch wurde es vorher von den Passagieren zum Absturz gebracht. Es... es starben über 3000 Menschen an diesem Tag." fuhr sie mit belegter Stimme fort, als sich der Mann gesetzt hatte und Severus merkte, wie sie um Fassung rang. Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich den Weg durch ihr Gesicht.

"Bei Merlin, das ist ja schrecklich!" sagte Severus und musste schlucken. Er war zutiefst schockiert, dass sich die Muggel so sehr hassten und sich gegenseitig mit solchen Mitteln angriffen. Das hatte er den Menschen, denen jegliche magische Begabung fehlte, nicht zugetraut. Zumindest nicht in einem solchen Ausmaß. Zugleich war er jedoch unendlich froh darüber, dass er in London aufgehalten wurde, seinen eigentlichen Flug verpasst hatte und letztendlich doch noch an seinen Zauberstab herangekommen war. Nicht auszudenken wären die Folgen gewesen, wenn er sich nicht an Bord dieser bestimmten Maschine befunden und eingegriffen hätte.

'Sicherlich hätte dieser Verrückte seine Drohung wahrgemacht und das Flugzeug in die Luft gejagt.' dachte Severus und warf einen geringschätzigen Blick auf die bewusstlose Gestalt des Terroristen, während er überlegte, was er mit diesem anstellen sollte. Nach einigen Augenblicken richtete er schließlich seinen Zauberstab auf Hans Gruber. Selbst, wenn der Terrorist bewusstlos war, konnte dennoch immer die Bombe hochgehen, dafür hatte dieser sicherlich gesorgt. Er musste herausfinden, ob sich wirklich ein Sprengsatz im Flugzeug befand.

"Legilimens." sagte Severus und sofort war sein Geist von Gedanken und Erinnerungen erfüllt, die nicht ihm gehörten. Wie erwartet leistete der Muggel ihm keinen Widerstand. Wie sollte er auch? Einem voll ausgebildeten Zauberer hatte jemand ohne magische Fähigkeiten nichts entgegenzusetzen. Severus konnte die fragenden Blicke seiner Mitreisenden auf sich liegen spüren, als er scheinbar ziellos durch die Gedanken seines Gegenübers streifte. Erinnerungen an eine zerbrochene Kindheit, gefolgt von einer langen Zeit der Einsamkeit flackerten durch den Geist des Zauberers und erinnerten diesen schmerzhaft an seine eigene Vergangenheit. Doch nicht das war das Ziel, welches er verfolgte, und so konzentrierte Severus sich auf die Ereignisse, die noch nicht so weit zurücklagen.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken zog Severus sich aus den Gedanken des Terroristen zurück und war äußerst zufrieden mit dem, was er gefunden, beziehungsweise nicht gefunden hatte.

"Er hat gelogen. Es befindet sich kein Sprengstoff in diesem Flugzeug." sagte Severus und er konnte die Erleichterung auf den Gesichtern der Menschen um ihn herum sehen, als er sich aufrichtete. Ein junger Mann jedoch blickte ihn skeptisch an.

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Stecken Sie etwa mit ihm unter einer Decke?" fragte er und deutete auf den noch immer bewusstlosen Mann.

"Nein." antwortete Severus ruhig "Ich habe seine Gedanken gelesen."

"Ja klar, und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann! Was denke ich denn jetzt gerade?" fragte der Mann herausfordernd. Severus seufzte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Muggel ihm Glauben schenken würde, aber dennoch hatte er es, nach allem, was geschehen war und was die Muggel gesehen hatten, gehofft. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass sich der Muggel nur durch eine weitere Vorführung des Zaubers überzeugen lassen würde und so sprach er erneut den Legilimens-Zauber.

"Ihr Name ist James McGregor. Sie denken gerade an ihre Frau Joanna und Sarah, ihre fünfjährige Tochter. Sie sind gerade von einer wichtigen Geschäftsreise in London auf dem Weg nach Hause. Sie wohnen in Arlington. Soll ich Ihnen auch noch Ihre Adresse verraten?"

"Nein... nein ich glaube Ihnen ja schon..." antwortete dieser und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um, wie Severus wusste, das eigenartige, kribbelnde Gefühl, welches angewandte Legilimentik im Kopf hinterließ, loszuwerden.

"Wie schön, dass das geklärt ist." sagte Severus. Dann wandte er sich wieder den Terroristen zu. Am liebsten hätte er ihn auf der Stelle umgebracht oder ihn der Muggelversion von Askaban übergeben, doch der Zauberer entschied sich anders.

"Obliviate!"

Ein weißer Lichtstrahl traf die Stirn seines Gegenübers und erneut bekam Severus einen Einblick in dessen Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Der Zauberer spielte mit dem Gedächtnis des Terroristen, löschte hier und da etwas, fügte an dieser und jener Stelle etwas hinzu und setzte es letztendlich wieder zu einem Ganzen zusammen.

"Ich habe sein Gedächtnis verändert. Er wird sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er das Flugzeug entführen wollte, also wäre es von Vorteil, wenn Sie alle nicht gleich versuchen, ihn umzubringen sondern sich so verhalten, als wäre nichts geschehen" meinte Severus erklärend, als er fragende Blicke auf sich ruhen spürte, während er mit Hilfe eines Schwebezaubers den Terroristen wieder auf seinem Sitz platzierte

"Tse, nichts geschehen..." sagte McGregor und blickte den Zauberer verständnislos an.

"Versuchen Sie es wenigstens!" fauchte dieser in einem Ton zurück, der den Geschäftsmann verstummen ließ. An seiner Stelle ergriff eine junge Frau das Wort.

"Wieso haben Sie ihn nicht getötet? Er wollte uns alle... und auch Sie umbringen." flüsterte sie.

"Ich töte nur, wenn ich muss und es wirklich keine andere Alternative gibt. Enervate!"

Langsam kam der Flugzeugentführer wieder zu sich und schaute verständnislos in die versteinerten Gesichter der Menschen um ihn herum. Auch Severus schenkte ihm nur einen eiskalten Blick, bevor er sich an die Stewardessen wandte.

"Sagen Sie, kann es ein, dass die Piloten etwas von diesem... "Zwischenfall" mitbekommen haben?"

"Nein." sagte eine der Flugbegleiterinnen und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, das ist unmöglich. Im Cockpit ist es so laut, dass die Piloten ein Headset tragen müssen, um die Anweisungen des Towers zu verstehen." fügte sie auf den fragenden Blick des Zauberers hinzu, der sich damit jedoch nicht zufrieden gab.

"Öffnen Sie die Tür zum Cockpit, ich will mich selbst davon überzeugen."

"Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber das geht nicht. Nach dem 11. September wurde ein spezielles Sicherheitssystem in jedes Verkehrsflugzeug eingebaut, durch das sich die Tür zum Cockpit nur von innen oder mit einem speziellen Schlüssel öffnen lässt." fügte sie hinzu, als Severus auf die eiserne Tür im vorderen Teil des Flugzeugs zu trat. Doch der Zauberer schenkte der Stewardess kein Gehör und richtete stattdessen seinen Zauberstab auf das Schloss.

"Alohomora." flüsterte er und mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich die Tür. Neugierig, was ihn erwarten würde, steckte der Zauberer den Kopf ins Cockpit... und sofort drang eine Mischung aus einem lauten Summen, Dröhnen und verschiedenen Piepstönen an seine Ohren, die ihn für den ersten Augenblick taub machte. Nachdem er sich ein wenig an die Geräuschkulisse gewöhnt hatte, konnte er auch hören, wie einer der beiden Männer, die mit dem Rücken zur Tür saßen, scheinbar mit sich selbst sprach.

"British Airlines Ax-511 an Tower. Die aktuelle Flughöhe beträgt 10525 Meter über Normalnull. Bitte um Bestätigung." sagte der Mann zu seiner Linken und Severus erkannte, dass er in das "Headset", wie die Flugbegleiterin es genannt hatte, sprach, welches er auf dem Kopf trug. Offenbar hatte der Mann eine Antwort vom sogenannten "Tower" erhalten, denn nur einen Augenblick später sagte er:

"British Airlines Ax-511 an Tower. Bestätige. Flughöhe wird auf 11650 Meter über Normalnull erhöht um Kollision mit American Airlines Cm703 zu vermeiden." Er drückte eine Reihe von verschiedenfarbigen Knöpfen auf der Schalttafel vor ihm und legte zwei Schalter um, woraufhin das Flugzeug merklich an Höhe gewann. Zufrieden stellte Severus fest, das die Stewardess Recht hatte und er, aufgrund der Tatsachen, dass er sich selbst kaum denken hören konnte und die Piloten wahrscheinlich schon Schwierigkeiten hatten, die Anweisungen der Fluglotsen zu verstehen, keinen Vergessenszauber über diese sprechen musste. Bei den Passagieren dagegen sah es vollkommen anders aus. Behutsam ließ Severus die Tür ins Schloss fallen und verriegelte sie mit einem gemurmelten Zauber. Dann wandte er sich den Muggeln zu, die sich aufgeregt miteinander unterhielten. Nur Hans Gruber, der noch vor wenigen Minuten das Flugzeug in die Luft hatte sprengen wollen, saß ein wenig verloren zwischen seinen Mitreisenden. Einige Gesprächsfetzen drangen bis an das Ohr des Zauberers.

"...hast du gesehen?"

"...einfach so!"

"… Legilimens und Obliviate hat er gesagt!"

"…Severus Snape. Meinst du, es ist DER Snape? Aus Rowlings Welt?"

Severus seufzte leise. Jetzt endlich verstand er, warum die Zauberei vom Ministerium vor den Muggeln geheimgehalten wurde.

'Die schnappen ja völlig über.' dachte er. Dann räusperte er sich um die Aufmerksamkeit der Muggel zu bekommen, doch diese waren viel zu sehr in ihre Gespräche vertieft. Genervt hob Severus seinen Zauberstab.

"Silencio!" sagte er, woraufhin alle geführten Unterhaltungen wie auf Kommando verstummten und der Zauberer den Stab senkte.

"Hören Sie mir zu. Das, was Sie alle eben gehört und gesehen haben, hätten Sie nie erfahren dürfen. Deshalb werde ich jetzt mit einem Vergessenszauber Ihr Gedächtnis diesbezüglich löschen. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, Sie werden Ihre restlichen Erinnerungen behalten. Sie werden sich nur nicht mehr daran erinnern, das dieser Vorfall stattgefunden hat." fügte er hinzu, als er die angsterfüllten Gesichter der Muggel sah und hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

Plötzlich hörte er eine leise Stimme.

"Warum machst du das?" fragte ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen und sah den Zauberer neugierig aus ihren smaragdgrünen Augen an. Für einen Moment verlor Severus sich in ihrem Blick. Schon einmal hatte ihn jemand auf dieselbe Art und Weise angesehen. Damals, vor vielen Jahren, noch bevor er in Hogwarts unterrichtete, noch bevor er selbst in Hogwarts unterrichtet wurde. Lily. Es war Lily gewesen, die ihn so angesehen hatte, als er ihr erklärt hatte, dass sie eine Hexe war. Erstaunlicherweise, sah das Mädchen genau so aus, wie Lily. Sie war ihr wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ihr flammenrotes Haar umspielte ihre bleichen Wangenknochen, ihre mandelförmigen, grünen Augen blickten ihn fragend und fordernd zu gleich an. Severus zögerte. Sollte es etwa sein, das dieses junge Mädchen die Wiedergeburt seiner einstigen und einzigen Liebe war? Oder etwa ihre Tochter?

'Nein. Das ist nicht möglich.' dachte Severus sich 'Lily ist tot und ihr einziges Kind ist der Junge, der dem dunklen Lord Einhalt geboten hat. Es kann nicht sein. Oder doch?'

Schwerfällig löste Severus seinen Blick von dem Kind.

"Weil es das Beste für alle ist." sagte er schlicht. Als er die fragenden Blicke der anderen Menschen bemerkte, blinzelte er und - das Mädchen war verschwunden. Er ließ seinen Blick suchend über das Flugzeug schweifen, doch als er das Mädchen nirgendwo entdecken konnte, stutzte er. Hatte er etwa mit einem Geist gesprochen? Verwirrt schüttelte Severus leicht den Kopf. Dann konzentrierte sich wieder auf das, was er zu tun hatte.

"Obliviate a omnes."

Ein heller Lichtblitz schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor und daraufhin bildete sich ein feiner Nebel an der Decke des Flugzeuges. Lautlos rieselte der Nebel auf die Köpfe aller Anwesenden und löste sich ins Nichts auf, woraufhin sich ein träumender, leicht abwesender Blick auf ihren Gesichtern breit machte, der dem Zauberer genug Zeit gab um die Überreste des Kampfes mit Hans Gruber, wie dessen Waffe, die selbstgebaute Zündeinheit für den nicht existierenden Sprengstoff, die beiden Projektile und das aus Plastik bestehende Seil mit einem Zauber verschwinden zu lassen, sich hinzusetzten und sich unauffällig wieder in sein "Mathematik-Buch" zu vergraben.

Als die Muggel wieder zu sich kamen und sich nach ihren Gesprächen nicht an das Geschehene erinnerten, fragte Severus sich, ob seine angewandten Zauber irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf das Flugzeug haben könnten. Immerhin war ein Flugzeug ja, so weit er wusste, bis oben hin mit irgendwelcher Elektronik vollgestopft, die weitaus empfindlicher war, als die elektronischen Geräte, die die Muggel in ihren Häusern benutzen und er wusste genauso gut, dass sich selbst diese Geräte bis auf ein paar wenige Ausnahmen nicht sonderlich gut mit Magie vertrugen. Doch noch bevor Severus weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, legte sich eine bleierne Müdigkeit über ihn, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Sollten ihn die Zauber, die er sonst mit Links erledigte, derart viel Kraft gekostet haben?

'Bei Merlin, was ist das?' fragte Severus sich, während er verbissen gegen die ungewohnte Müdigkeit ankämpfte. Doch es war ein Kampf, den er unmöglich gewinnen konnte. Die Welt um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen. Alles verschwamm in einem Wirbel dunkler Farben und wurde schließlich schwarz. Er spürte, wie etwas seinem Griff entglitt und mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden landete. Dann konnte er nicht mehr klar denken. Wo war er? Was tat er dort? Sein Geist schien wie gelähmt. Ein lautes Rauschen, wie von Wasser, betäubte sein Gehör und das Einzige, was er noch klar und deutlich hörte, war ein grausames, schrilles Lachen und die hohe, kalte Stimme, die jeder in der Zauberwelt fürchtete:

_"Endlich habe ich dich, Verräter! Jetzt wirst du sehen, was es bedeutet, Lord Voldemort den Rücken zu kehren!"_

'Nein, nein, das kann nicht sein! Er kann mich nicht gefunden haben!' dachte Severus, doch noch bevor er diesen Gedanken überhaupt zu Ende geführt hatte, war es ihm, als ob tausend Speere aus Eis seinen Körper durchbohren würden. Es kostete ihn alle Willenskraft, nicht laut aufzuschreien, als ihn der durchdringende Schmerz unvorbereitet traf. Leise keuchend schloss Severus die Augen. Er wollte, dass das, was auch immer ihm diesen Höllenschmerz verursachte, aufhörte, dass er endlich in Dunkelheit versank. Doch je mehr er sich die erlösende Ohnmacht herbeisehnte, desto unerträglicher wurde der Schmerz und schon wenige Sekunden später, wand sich der Zauberer schlimmer als unter dem grausamsten Cruciatus-Fluch Voldemorts. Jeder einzelne seiner Knochen schien in Flammen zu stehen und zur selben Zeit in Eiswasser getaucht zu werden. Seine Haut schien von Milliarden winziger Glassplitter übersät, die sich sich unerbittlich in sein Fleisch bohrten. Plötzlich fuhr ein rasender Schmerz durch seine Kopf, als hätte ein Blitz darin eingeschlagen. Severus glaubte, sein Kopf würde bersten vor Schmerz. Dann schwanden ihm die Sinne...

Das nächste, woran sich Severus erinnern konnte war, dass er auf dem Rücken lag. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als wäre er aus Blei. Unbekannte Stimmen schwirrten um ihn herum und einzelne Wörter drangen bis in sein Bewusstsein vor, die jedoch für Severus keinen Zusammenhang hatten:

_"Kreislaufzusammenbruch..."_

_"Schock..."_

_"...überarbeitet."_

Severus stutze.

'Schock? Zusammenbruch? Ist jemand verletzt? Was ist geschehen?' fragte Severus sich und versuchte die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Plötzlich überrollte ihn eine Welle der Kälte, ganz so, als wäre er in kaltes Wasser getaucht worden, und noch bevor er etwas dagegen tun konnte, begann Severus unkontrolliert zu zittern.

_"Ich...Arzt...geben Sie...her...Sofort!"_

Sein Atem und sein Herzschlag beschleunigten sich und Severus hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, jeden Moment in dieser Eiseskälte zu ertrinken. Erst, als er einen leichten Stich im rechten Unterarm spürte und sich ein unangenehmes Kribbeln über die Blutbahn in seinem gesamten Körper ausbreitete, erlangte er langsam die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder. Sein Atem und auch sein Herzschlag sanken wieder auf ein normales Level. Allmählich setzten sich auch seine Gedanken wieder in Bewegung und die einzelnen Wörter, die er hörte, fügten sich zu vollständigen Sätzen zusammen.

"Sie können jetzt gehen, Mrs. Smith und Ms. Mason. Ich werde mich weiter um ihn kümmern. Danke für ihre Hilfe." sagte eine männliche Stimme, die Severus nicht kannte. Kurz darauf spürte er, dass der Boden unter ihm erzitterte und er hörte, wie sich zwei Paar Schritte entfernten. Dann stütze jemand seinen Kopf und hielt ihm eine scharf riechende Substanz unter die Nase. Und plötzlich wusste er, wer vor ihm stand. Es war einer von Voldemorts Todessern, der ihm, Merlin bewahre, ein von ihm selbst gebrautes Wahrheitselixier einflößen wollte. So musste es sein. Das Gebräu, das keine Möglichkeit bot, denjenigen anzulügen, der ihn ausfragte. Gegen das noch nicht einmal Okklumentik half, die er bei Voldemorts Einsatz von Veritaserum angewendet hatte. Er hatte dieses Elixier damals als Beweis seiner uneingeschränkten Loyalität herstellen müssen, um erneut in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden, nachdem Voldemort wiederauferstanden war.

"Trinken Sie, ich werde Sie schon nicht vergiften."

'Nein, sondern mich nur dazu zwingen, durch mein eigenes Werk vertrauliche Informationen des Ordens an den Dunklen Lord zu verraten. Nein, das werde ich nicht zulassen.' dachte Severus.

Instinktiv drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, doch dieser, wie er sich eingestehen musste, äußerst schwache Versuch der Gegenwehr, wurde durch den starken Griff seines Gegenübers in seinem Nacken verhindert. Sollte er dem Unbekannten vertrauen? Nur dieses eine Mal? Es blieben ihm nicht viele Alternativen. Er konnte sich immer noch kaum bewegen, geschweige denn seinen Zauberstab erreichen, er konnte ja noch nicht einmal die Augen öffnen um in das Gesicht des Mannes zu blicken, der über sein Leben oder seinen Tod entscheiden würde. Severus spürte, wie sich die Müdigkeit wieder über sein Bewusstsein legte. Erneut begann sein Herz schneller zu schlagen, als es sollte.

"Na los, trinken Sie, sonst werden Sie sterben." sagte der Mann fordernd. Auch er schien die Veränderung im Körper des Zauberers bemerkt zu haben. Trotz des befehlenden Tonfalls, in dem der ihm unbekannte Mann sprach, klangen seine Worte nicht nach einer Drohung. Widerwillig schluckte Severus die bittere Flüssigkeit, die auf der Stelle wie Feuer in seiner Kehle zu brennen begann. Severus hustete. Dann endlich konnte sich wieder bewegen. Er schlug die Augen auf und blickte in das Gesicht eines Mannes, der nur ein wenig älter als er selbst schien und ihn mit seinen blassgrauen Augen fixierte. Sein langes blondes Haar fiel ihm locker über die Schultern. Severus versuchte sich zu erinnern, woher er diesen Mann kannte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich mehrere Male, bis ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde, dass derjenige, der ihm allen Anschein nach gerade das Leben gerettet hatte, auch derjenige sein würde, der sein Leben beenden würde. Es war Lucius Malfoy, der kalt und siegessicher von oben auf ihn herabblickte.


	7. Kapitel 6

*****hereinspaziert komm und sich umschau*  
Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier ist -  
*bemerk dass gar keiner da ist, dann einen Blick auf den Kalender werf und einen gewaltigen Schreck bekomm* o.O  
Oh mein Gott NEIN! Ich habe euch ein neues Kapitel Ende Januar versprochen und was haben wir jetzt?! Anfang August?! Oh nein, es tut mir sooooooooooooooooooooooo leid, dass ich euch so lange habe warten lassen! Ehrlich! Da sieht man mal, was der Stress des Abiturs so alles anrichten kann ='(  
Naja, hier ist ein neues Kapitel für euch... Ist noch irgendwer da, der wissen möchte, wie es weitergeht? Ich werde von nun an echt jeden Samstag ein Kapitel hochladen, ganz hoch und heilig versprochen *sich jeden Samstag dick rot im Kalender anmal und zwei mal unterstreich* Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich euch solange hab warten lassen, das wird (hoffentlich) nicht wieder vorkommen *schnüff und sich wegschleich* =(

* * *

**Turbolenzen über den Wolken (Kapitel 6)**

Severus stockte der Atem. So sollte es also enden. Von Voldemort als Verräter enttarnt, würde er auf der Flucht in die Vereinigten Staaten durch die Hand seines alten Schulfreundes Lucius Malfoy sterben. Severus hoffte, dass Lucius gnädig war und den unverzeihlichen Todesfluch gegen ihn sprechen würde. Dann würde es schnell gehen. Severus kannte den Vater seines ehemaligen Schülers Draco jedoch gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser noch weit Schlimmeres mit ihm vorhatte, wenn er herausfand, wer da so schutzlos vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Da war der Cruciatus-Fluch noch das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte. Und, bei Merlin, er hatte sich auch noch durch die Zauber, die er gegen den Terroristen angewandt hatte, selbst verraten! Ein so kluger und berechnender Zauberer wie Lucius Malfoy würde sich nicht durch einen einfachen Zauber dazu bringen lassen, sich daran zu erinnern, dass er den abtrünnigen Todesser gefunden hatte, der nur durch Dumbledores Hilfe entkommen war und den der Dunkle Lord suchte. Severus konnte schon fast den stechenden Schmerz spüren, den der Folterfluch verursachte, er konnte beinahe die Drohungen hören, die Lucius ihm ins Ohr zischen würde, wenn er ihn zum Dunklen Lord brachte.

Doch nichts geschah.

Severus blinzelte. Die Gestalt vor ihm schien sich zu verändern, seinen Schrecken zu verlieren. Und dann bemerkte Severus erleichtert, dass er sich getäuscht hatte. Es war nicht Lucius, der von oben auf ihn herabblickte. Die Gesichtszüge des Mannes, der ihm in die Augen sah, waren nicht so verbittert wie jene seines ehemaligen Schulkameraden. Er war in Sicherheit. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er war, wie sich ein schwaches Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Mannes legte, als Severus sich aufsetzte. Verwirrt sah der Zauberer sich um und als sein Blick auf einen mit einer chemischen Formel beschrifteten Glasbehälter fiel, in dem sich die Reste einer farblosen Flüssigkeit befanden, runzelte er die Stirn. Er hatte diese Formel schon einmal gesehen, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wofür sie stand.

"Ich musste Ihnen etwas gegen Ihre Atemnot spritzen, sonst wären Sie noch erstickt." sagte der Mann erklärend, als ob ihm seine ungestellte Frage in großen Lettern auf der Stirn geschrieben stand. Severus nickte verstehend. Deshalb hatte er also einen Stich im rechten Unterarm gespürt. Dann stand sein Gegenüber auf und hielt Severus die linke Hand hin, der sie ergriff und sich, wenn gleich auch etwas schwankend, ebenfalls erhob.

"Das, was Sie sich vorhin geleistet haben, war genial und dumm zugleich." begann der Mann, als der Zauberer sicher auf beiden Füßen stand.

"Was... was meinen Sie?" fragte Severus verwirrt, doch er konnte die Antwort schon erahnen.

"Die Zauber, die Sie verwendet haben um den Terroristen aufzuhalten." antwortete der Mann.

Severus erstarrte. Sollte der Vergessenszauber etwa nicht oder nicht richtig gewirkt haben? Wenn dem so war, stand er jetzt vor einem gewaltigen Problem.

"Sie.. Sie erinnern sich daran." stellte Severus fest und als der Mann nickte, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf sein Gegenüber. Doch kaum hatte er den Griff des Stabes berührt, verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen.

'Nein. Ich darf nicht schon wieder ohnmächtig werden.' dachte Severus. 'Ich muss den Muggel das Geschehene vergessen lassen. Ich – ich muss –"

Ohne, dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, fing Severus erneut an zu zittern. Der Zauberstab fiel ihm aus der Hand und landete mit einem leisen 'Klong' auf dem Boden. Severus' Beine gaben nach und er fiel auf die Knie. Ächzend hielt er sich den Schädel, der sich anfühlte, als hätte jemand versucht ihn mit einer Axt entzweizuspalten.

"Nicht doch. Sie sollten Ihren Zauberstab jetzt einige Stunden lang nicht anfassen. Die magische Kraft im Stab löst sonst einen erneuten Magie-Schock bei Ihnen aus und Sie brechen wieder zusammen." sagte der Mann und Severus spürte, wie ihm sein Zauberstab in die Jackentasche gesteckt wurde.

"Magie-Schock?" fragte Severus als er wieder klar denken konnte und erhob sich zum wiederholten Mal.

"Ja, der hätte Sie umbringen können."

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen?" fragte Severus, doch ihn beschlich eine leise Vorahnung, was sein Gegenüber auf diese Frage antworten würde.

"Auch ich bin ein Zauberer, genau wie Sie, Mr. Snape. Deshalb hat Ihr Vergessenszauber bei mir nicht gewirkt. Ich arbeite im St.-Mungo-Hospital." antwortete der Mann und bestätigte damit Severus' Vermutung.

"Auch... auch Sie sind ein Zauberer? Aber warum haben Sie mir denn nicht geholfen, den Terroristen aufzuhalten?"

"Nun, es schien mir, als hätten Sie alles unter Kontrolle."

"_Alles unter Kontrolle_?" wiederholte Severus entsetzt. "Der Mann hätte mich ohne zu Zögern umgebracht und mit mir gleich alle anderen in diesem Flugzeug! Das nennen Sie "Alles unter Kontrolle"? Dann will ich nicht wissen, wie bei Ihnen "Alles außer Kontrolle" aussieht! Sie hätten mir helfen müssen!" fauchte Severus gereizt.

"Wie hätte ich denn zaubern sollen?" fragte der Mann und hob abwehrend die Hände, als Severus auf ihn zutrat.

"Was ist das denn für eine Frage? Mit einem Zauberstab natürlich!" sagte Severus. "Das ist ja wohl das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt."

"Schon, wenn man einen Zauberstab hat. Ich jedoch habe keinen mehr."

"Sie – was?" Severus stutze. Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?

"Ja, Sie haben mich schon richtig verstanden, Mr. Snape. Ich besitze keinen Zauberstab mehr." bestätigte der Mann nickend, als ob er Severus' Gedanken gelesen hätte.

"Ich habe vor einigen Tagen beschlossen, ohne Zauberei zu leben und mich für ein Jahr an das Leben der Muggel anzupassen. Mein Zauberstab liegt unter magischem Schutz in meinem Verlies in Gringotts und um nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, den Schutzbann doch wieder aufheben zu lassen, reise ich jetzt in die USA. Es ist eine Art Experiment, das ich durchführe und ich muss sagen, dass es eigentlich ganz gut funktioniert, sich auf Muggelart in der Welt zurecht zu finden. In einer Situation wie vorhin jedoch hätte mein Plan ganz gewaltig ins Auge gehen können. Aber Merlin sei Dank waren Sie ja da und haben Hans Gruber in Schach gehalten. Dennoch muss ich sagen, dass es sehr leichtsinnig von Ihnen war, eine solche Menge an Zaubern anzuwenden." erklärte der Mann. Severus nickte verstehend. Dann jedoch runzelte er die Stirn.

"Wieso war es leichtsinnig von mir?" fragte Severus und als er seinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht schaute, blickte ihn dieser entsetzt an.

"Wissen Sie denn nicht, dass man in einer Höhe von mehr als fünftausend Metern unter gar keinen Umständen Magie anwenden darf?"

"Nein, woher sollte ich auch?" fragte Severus und verstand nicht im Geringsten die Fassungslosigkeit des Mannes.

"Das weiß man, Mr. Snape! Haben Sie sich nie gefragt, warum Hexen und Zauberer normalerweise nie mit Muggelflugzeugen von einem Ort zum Anderen fliegen, sondern Besen benutzen oder apparieren?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, doch er meinte die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

"Wenn man Magie in einem Flugzeug benutzt, egal, wie einfach der Zauber auch sein mag, bringt das den magischen Kreislauf durcheinander und die Magie im Körper des Zauberers oder der Hexe bricht zusammen. Davon kann man sterben, wenn man nicht sofort das Elixier der Kerpheus-Pflanze, das einzige Heilmittel nimmt. Es ist sehr selten und äußerst schwer zu beschaffen, deshalb ist es sehr kostbar und nur den Mitarbeitern von magischen Krankenhäusern zugänglich. Sie können von Glück reden, dass ich noch ein Fläschchen von dem Zeug dabei hatte, es wäre beinahe zu spät für Sie gewesen." meinte er und ließ eine kristallene Flasche mit einer tiefblauen Flüssigkeit in seine Jackentasche verschwinden.

"Also waren die Müdigkeit und diese Schmerzen..."

"… Symptome des Magie-Schocks, ja." beendete der Mann den Satz für ihn. "Und Sie haben mit jemanden gesprochen, bevor Sie den Obliviate gewirkt haben. Ich nehme an, das es jemand war, der schon lange tot ist?"

"Ja..." sagte Severus mit belegter Stimme und senkte den Blick.

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Auch das ist ein Anzeichen eines Magie-Schocks. Es war Lily Potter, nicht wahr? Die Mutter des Jungen der überlebte?" sagte der Mann und Severus sah überrascht wieder auf.

"Woher wissen Sie das?" fragte Severus.

"Sie haben in Folge des Schocks fantasiert und immer wieder ihren Namen gesagt." sagte dieser. Dem Zauberer wurde unwohl zumute. Er hatte also etwas gesagt, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Hatte er etwa vielleicht auch noch geweint, wie ein kleines Kind? Als sein Gegenüber ihn mitfühlend ansah, fixierte Severus einen Punkt über dessen Schulter. Er konnte es nicht ertragen. 'Kein Mitleid.' flüsterte Severus im Stillen. 'Kein Mitleid.'

"Es gibt weit mehr als eine Lily Potter in England." sagte Severus.

"Aber nur eine, die tot ist und etwa in ihrem Alter sein müsste. Sie kannten sie also? Gingen Sie mit ihr zur Schule? Nach Hog –"

"Das reicht!" zischte Severus, als ihm klar wurde, worauf der Mann hinaus wollte. Nein, er würde nicht über seine Vergangenheit sprechen. Niemals.

"Sehe ich da etwas Schuld, Severus? Sie können darüber reden, die Schuld abladen..."

"Sind Sie jetzt mein Psychologe, oder was?"

"Ich will doch nur –"

"Vergessen Sie's!" sagte Severus kalt und er sah, wie sich sein Gegenüber kaum merklich schüttelte, als wäre die Temperatur schlagartig um mehrere Grad gefallen. "Ich bin Ihnen dankbar dafür, dass Sie mir das Leben gerettet haben, aber ich werde nicht mit Ihnen über etwas sprechen, was Sie nicht im Geringsten etwas angeht." fuhr er fort.

"Gut, wie Sie wollen. Aber sagen Sie mir, Mr. Snape, leiden Sie an einer magischen Krankheit?"

"Was? Ja." sagte Severus überrascht und war total überrumpelt von dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel und bereute seine Antwort nur einen Augenblick später. Er hatte seine einzige Schwäche jemandem, den er nicht im Geringsten kannte, verraten und wenn sein Gegenüber wirklich ein Todesser war, so würde es nicht lange dauern, bis auch Voldemort davon erfuhr.

"Sie reagieren empfindlich auf eine Störung Ihres magischen Kreislaufs. Die Apparierkrankheit, richtig? Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, denn sonst hätten Sie Ihren Zauberstab ohne Weiteres berühren können. Die magische Kraft des Stabes ist noch zu stark für Sie." fügte der Mann hinzu, als Severus kaum merklich nickte.

"Es wundert mich nicht, dass Sie mit einem Flugzeug fliegen. Zumal es schneller und unauffälliger ist, als wenn Sie mit dem Besen in die USA fliegen würden. Wo soll es denn hingehen? Fliegen Sie weiter an den Pazifik oder bleiben Sie an der Ostküste?"

"Das ist nicht von Belang." sagte Severus. 'Vielleicht ist er ja doch ein Todesser, der Voldemort berichten soll, wo ich mich befinde, sobald ich in Washington DC bin.' dachte er, doch sein Gegenüber zuckte, anders als er erwartet hatte, nur mit den Schultern.

"Wie Sie wollen. Ich für meinen Teil reise weiter nach Arlington, falls es Sie interessiert. Das ist eine Ortschaft in der Nähe von Washington DC. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass Arlington eine schöne Stadt, wie geschaffen für einen Neuanfang ist. Ach, ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Tut mir leid, wie unhöflich von mir. Mein Name ist John Ahlers." sagte der Mann und reichte Severus die Hand, der diese kurz schüttelte und steif nickte. Geradezu fieberhaft glich er den Namen mit denen alle ihn bekannter Todesser ab und vertauschte die Buchstaben. Doch er kannte niemanden der diesen Namen oder ein Anagramm dessen trug. Dann blickte er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.

"Sagen Sie, hatten die Zauber Auswirkungen auf das Flugzeug? Ich kenne mich nicht gut genug mit Muggeltechnik aus." fragte Severus. Ahlers neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und überlegte lange, bevor er antwortete.

"Ganz ehrlich gesagt, Mr. Snape, ich weiß es nicht. Möglich ist es schon, immerhin haben vor allem der Obliviate und der Legilimens-Zauber viel magische Energie freigesetzt. Vor einigen Jahren hätten solche Zauber die elektrischen Geräte mit fast hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit ausfallen lassen und das Flugzeug wäre abgestürzt. Allerdings hat sich die Muggeltechnik rasant weiter entwickelt, daher kann ist es auch gut möglich, das nicht passieren wird." sagte er schließlich. "Wir werden sehen. Nun kommen Sie, wir sollten wieder zu den Muggeln zurückgehen." fügte er hinzu. Severus nickte und folgte seinem Lebensretter.

Als die beiden Männer den Passagierraum des Flugzeuges betraten, richteten sich für einen kurzen Augenblick die Blicke aller Anwesenden auf Severus.

"Setzen Sie sich und versuchen Sie ein bisschen zu schlafen, damit sich ihr magischer Kreislauf schneller regeneriert." flüsterte Ahlers Severus zu und als dieser dem Ratschlag nachkam, glaubte er, immer wieder fragende Blicke auf sich liegen zu spüren und neugieriges Getuschel zu hören. Doch jedes Mal, als er sich auf die geführten Gespräche zu konzentrieren versuchte, verstummte das Geflüster und die Muggel unterhielten sich wieder über ihre üblichen Themen, wie die Schule, die Arbeit oder den bevorstehenden Urlaub. Schließlich beschloss Severus, die Reaktionen seiner Mitreisenden zu ignorieren. Er schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

Einige Zeit später wurde er durch ein sanftes Rütteln an seiner Schulter geweckt. Verwirrt sah er die Stewardess an, die neben ihm stand.

"Was? Wo bin ich?" fragte er verschlafen.

"Auf dem Flug Ax-511 nach Washington DC. Sie sollten sich anschnallen. Wir sind gerade in eine Unwetterfront hineingeflogen." sagte sie. Severus nickte und ließ den Sicherheitsgurt einrasten. Die Stewardess hingegen ging in den vorderen Teil des Flugzeuges und machte gemeinsam mit ihren beiden Kolleginnen eine weitere Durchsage mit der wiederholten Bitte, dass sich auch die anderen Passagiere endlich anschnallen mögen. Ein kurzer Blick auf das kleine Display vor ihm bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass die Flugzeit nur noch etwa eine Stunde betrug und sich das Flugzeug mitten über dem atlantischen Ozean befand. Prüfend steckte Severus die rechte Hand in die Jackentasche und umfasste den Griff seines Zauberstabes. Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass sich seine magische Kraft wiederhergestellt hatte, denn es geschah nichts, als seine Finger das Holz berührten. Erleichtert ließ er seinen Stab wieder los und blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es stockdunkel, obwohl es laut des Displays in Washington DC. etwa 17:30 Uhr war und damit auf jeden Fall noch die Sonne am Himmel stehen sollte. Nur Augenblicke später zuckten grelle Blitze an den Fenstern des Flugzeuges vorbei gen Erde, worauf einige laute Donnerschläge folgten. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten KNALL, wie von einem Gewehrschuss und als Severus sich wie all anderen Anwesenden umwandte, um die Geräuschquelle auszumachen, nahm er aus dem Augenwinkel ein orangerotes Blitzen wahr.

'Was zum –?'

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er den Kopf und blickte erneut aus dem Fenster. Die schwarze, undurchdringliche Dunkelheit, die das Flugzeug verschluckt hatte, wurde nur von einem roten, furchtbar vertrauten Flackern erhellt, welches er zuletzt in Oxford gesehen hatte. Der beißende Geruch von Rauch und Kerosin erfüllte die Luft. Ein erschrockenes Keuchen ging durch die Reihe der Anwesenden, als auch dem Letzten bewusst wurde, was sich in diesem Augenblick außerhalb des Flugzeuges abspielte:

Eines der Triebwerke stand in Flammen.

Auf einmal wurde das Flugzeug heftig durchgeschüttelt und sank merklich um einige Meter. Sofort gaben die Flugbegleiter die nötigen Sicherheitsanweisungen.

"Nehmen Sie die Sicherheitsposition ein. Arme nach vorne, Kopf nach unten, bleiben Sie unten."

Nach und nach kamen alle Anwesenden den Anweisungen nach und es war, als ob ein Windhauch über die Reihe der Passagiere hinweg gefegt wäre und sie wie Grashalme auf einer Wiese umgeknickt hätte. Eine geradezu greifbare Stille lag in der Luft, die nur von dem ständigem Murmeln wieder und wieder leise gesprochener Gebete unterbrochen wurde. Erneut bestätigte sich die Annahme, dass es in einem abstürzenden Flugzeug keine Atheisten mehr gibt, denn auch Severus, der nie besonders religiös gewesen war, schickte ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel in der Hoffnung, dass die Piloten das Flugzeug rechtzeitig wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen würde.

"Wir stürzen ab, nicht wahr, Miss?" fragte ein kleiner Junge, höchstens sieben Jahre alt, doch die Flugbegleiterin blieb ihm die Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen senkte sich die Nase des Flugzeuges und die Maschine schien im Sturzflug dem Boden entgegen zu jagen. Die Lautstärke und die Schnelligkeit der gesprochenen Gebete nahm zu. Spätestens in diesem Augenblick wurde jedem klar, dass es keine Rettung mehr für sie gab und das Flugzeug auf dem Wasser, wenn nicht sogar noch in der Luft in tausend Einzelteile zerschellen würde.

'Nein! Das darf nicht passieren!' dachte Severus und griff in seine Tasche. Es war ihm egal, ob er durch einen erneuten magischen Schock sterben würde, aber er würde es nicht zulassen, dass hunderte Menschen ihr Leben verloren. Nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte. Ein Leben zu nehmen um viele andere zu retten hielt er für einen akzeptablen Tausch.

Entschlossen umfasste er den Griff seines Zauberstabes, als ihn eine leise Stimme hinter ihm für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zögern ließ.

"Severus, nein! Damit machen Sie alles nur noch schlimmer!" flüsterte Ahlers, der nur eine Reihe hinter dem Zauberer saß und begriffen hatte, was dieser vorhatte. Severus drehte den Kopf zur Seite.

"Schlimmer kann es wohl kaum mehr werden." zischte Severus zurück und richtete sich auf.

"Sir, begeben Sie sich sofort wieder in die Sicherheitsposition. Arme nach vorne, Kopf nach unten, bleiben Sie unten!" rief eine Stewardess. "Gott verdammt noch mal, hören Sie schlecht?" fügte sie eine Spur lauter hinzu, als Severus nicht reagierte, doch er ließ sich davon nicht beirren und zog unbemerkt von den Muggeln, seinen Zauberstab hervor. Bevor er jedoch diesen überhaupt erhoben hatte, geschweige denn einen Zauber aussprechen konnte, legte sich das Flugzeug auf wundersame Weise wieder in die Waagerechte. Der Geruch von Kerosin und Feuer verschwand. Die Flammen in der Dunkelheit erloschen. Mit einem leisen Rattern ging das beschädigte Triebwerk aus. Kurz darauf ertönte eine Durchsage:

"Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, hier spricht ihr Flugkapitän des British Airlines Fluges Ax-511 nach Washington DC. Wie Sie sicherlich bemerkt haben, wurde das rechte Triebwerk aufgrund eines Defektes automatisch heruntergefahren. Dies wird jedoch in keinster Weise die Flugsicherheit beeinträchtigen. Das Flugzeug wird wie geplant in 30 Minuten in Washington DC landen. Bitte entschuldigen Sie die entstandenen Unannehmlichkeiten. Vielen Dank."

Nach und nach entspannte sich die allgemeine Stimmung der Passagiere und als die Flugzeit keine fünf Minuten mehr betrug, bemerkte Severus, wie ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. Severus sah von seinem Buch auf, das er sich nach dem Beinahe-Absturz wieder vorgenommen hatte, und wandte sich um.

"Ja, Mr. Ahlers?" fragte Severus und zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, als ihm der Angesprochene die Phiole mit der tiefblauen Flüssigkeit in die Hand drückte.

"Das können Sie wahrscheinlich besser gebrauchen, als ich." sagte Ahlers und senkte dann die Stimme, sodass er im Flüsterton weitersprach. "Neuste Forschungen haben ergeben, dass das Elixier der Kerpheus-Pflanze sehr effektiv gegen die Apparierkrankheit hilft. Verwenden Sie es mit Bedacht, ich glaube kaum, dass Sie je wieder so leicht daran kommen. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück, wo auch immer Sie noch hinwollen"

"Danke. Ihnen auch." sagte Severus und ließ die Phiole in seine Tasche verschwinden. Im selben Augenblick setzte das Flugzeug zur Landung an.

* * *

_**~TBC~**_


	8. Kapitel 7

Huhu ihr Lieben... Eigentlich hatte ich gehofft, dass ich nach dem Abitur dazu komme, hier regelmäßig neue Kapitel hochzuladen... Aber leider ist das Gegenteil der Fall. Meine Ausbildung ist leider echt anstrengend, und ich seh den Wald vor lauter Bäumen (bzw. die Ideen vor lauter Klausuren und Präsentationen) nicht =(

Auch, wenn ich maßig Vorsprung auf meinem USB-Stick habe, vergesse ich meistens, dass ich doch ein neues Kapitel hochladen wollte... Und wenn mir das dann doch mal wieder einfällt, ist es im Zug, wo ich weder einen PC noch eine Internetverbindung habe...

Dennoch werde ich mich bemühen, euch sobald wie möglich wieder neue Kapitel zum Lesen zu geben. Das nächste Kapitel bekommt ihr am Samstag, den 3. November 2012. Versprochen ist versprochen und wird nicht gebrochen!

Verzeiht ihr mir meine Verspätung?

*Das Kapitel hinleg, sich dann duck und den umherfliegenden Tomaten ausweich*

* * *

**"NCIS? Noch nie gehört!" (Kapitel 7)**

Kurz nachdem die Piloten das Flugzeug sanft auf die Landebahn aufgesetzt und an das ihnen zugewiesene Gate geführt hatten, durften die Passagiere, von denen den Meisten der Schrecken des Beinahe-Absturzes immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, das Flugzeug endlich verlassen. In der Hoffnung, dass er sich nicht mit noch mehr inkompetenten Flughafenangestellten oder durchgeknallten Muggeln herumschlagen musste, ließ Severus eine weitere Passkontrolle, bei der es keinerlei Probleme gab, über sich ergehen, nur um sich kurz darauf, mit seinem Koffer im Schlepptau, einen Weg durch das schier endlose Labyrinth an Gängen, Fluren und Terminals zu suchen.

Als er endlich den Ausgang gefunden hatte, wollte er er die Straße überqueren, um sich von einem der wartenden Taxis zum Naval Yard fahren zu lassen, damit er wenigstens in etwa wusste, wo er am nächsten Tag hin musste. Dies gestaltete sich jedoch schwieriger als gedacht, da sich der Zauberer erst daran gewöhnen musste, dass der Verkehr in Amerika anders geregelt war als in England. Nach einem erfolglosem Versuch, bei dem ihm nur ein schnelles Zurückspringen auf den Gehweg davor bewahrt hatte, von einem Shuttlebus angefahren zu werden, entschied Severus sich die nur einige Meter entfernte Ampel zu benutzen um den schnellen Strom vorbei rasender Autos, Taxis und Shuttlebusse wenigstens so lange anzuhalten, bis er es auf die andere Straßenseite geschafft hatte.

Als die Ampel endlich auf Grün umsprang, huschte der Zauberer auf die andere Straßenseite.

'Zum Glück weiß ich seit ein paar Monaten wie diese Muggeldinger funktionieren. Es hat ja auch lange genug gedauert bis ich das rausgefunden hatte...' dachte Severus, während er auf ein wartendes Taxi zusteuerte.

"Guten Tag, ich möchte bitte zum Navy Yard." sagte er, nachdem der Taxifahrer das Fenster seines Wagens heruntergekurbelt hatte.

"Navy Yard? Was ist das?" fragte der Taxifahrer mit einem ausländischem Akzent.

"Ähm... der Navy Yard ist das Gelände des NCIS." Severus zog den Zettel mit der Adresse aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte ihm seinem Gegenüber.

"NCIS? Noch nie gehört, tut mir leid! Auch die Adresse des Navy Yards sagt mir nichts." sagte dieser und reichte den Zettel wieder zurück. "Ich bin erst vor einigen Monaten hierher gezogen, wissen Sie? Ich war zwar schon fast überall, aber vom 'NCIS' oder 'Navy Yard' habe ich wirklich noch nicht gehört."

"Gut... dann... fahren Sie mich bitte zur US-Einwanderungsbehörde. Die gibt es doch, oder?" fragte der Zauberer. Der Muggel hatte also noch nie vom NCIS gehört. Ob Albus ihm aus Versehen falsche Informationen gegeben hatte? Oder hatte er sich einfach verhört? Nun ja, das würde sich wohl schon bald zeigen.

"Klar gibt es die. Steigen Sie bitte ein!"

Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde Fahrt auf verschiedenen Straßen stand Severus etwas verloren in der Eingangshalle der Einwanderungsbehörde. Der Taxifahrer hatte freundlicherweise angeboten auf ihn zu warten, um ihn dann nach Hause zu fahren.

"Guten Abend. Kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte eine dunkelhaarige Frau, die nur etwas kleiner war als er selbst.

"Ja. Ich bin vor etwa 15 Minuten hier angekommen und wollte meinen Pass, meine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung und meine Arbeitserlaubnis abholen."

"Gerne. Verraten Sie mir noch bitte Ihren Namen? Und Ihren aktuellen Pass bräuchte ich auch."

"Severus Snape ist mein Name." sagte der Zauberer und tat wie ihm geheißen

"Mhm... gut. Bitte folgen Sie mir." sagte sie und führte Severus in ein Büro im zweiten Stock des Gebäudes, wo sie ihm seinen Pass wiedergab und ihn aufforderte sich zu setzten.

"Mein Kollege wird gleich hier sein und alles Weitere mit Ihnen besprechen." meinte sie und verschwand.

Als nur wenig später erneut die Tür geöffnet wurde und jemand den Raum betrat, traf den ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer von Hogwarts der Schlag. Die Person, die sich ihm gegenübersetzte sah haargenau so aus wie -

"Potter. James Potter." murmelte Severus schockiert. Die schwarzen, struppigen Haare, die haselnussbraunen Augen, die runde Brille. Einfach alles erinnerte ihn an seinen ehemaligen Schulkameraden.

'Das kann nicht sein! Erst heißt der Arzt am Flughafen Potter und jetzt das! Das kann einfach kein Zufall sein. Das ist bestimmt ein schlechtes Omen. James Potter ist tot... oder etwa doch nicht?!'

Erst als James Potters 'Doppelgänger' mit der Hand vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte, wurde Severus aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

"Hallo? Haben Sie mir zugehört?"

"Was? Nein, tut mir leid."

"Kein Problem. Also noch einmal... Ian Robertson ist mein Name. Ich bin Beamter der Einwanderungsbehörde in Washington DC. Und Ihr Name war?"

"Snape. Severus Snape." antwortete der Zauberer kleinlaut und erwartete im nächsten Moment "Schniefelus, du hier?" oder etwas Ähnliches zu hören. Stattdessen runzelte der Beamte die Stirn.

"Snape... Was für ein seltsamer Name." sagte er, ohne dabei den Blick von den Akten, in denen er nun blätterte, abzuwenden. "Ah, hier! Sie kommen aus London, richtig? Spinners End 17, N1 2RG?" meinte der Beamte, nachdem er eine bestimmte Akte aus seinem Papierstapel gezogen hatte.

Severus nickte verdutzt. Woher wusste Potter, Robertson, wer auch immer, das nur?

"Gut. Sie hatten Ihren Pass, ihre Aufenthaltsgenehmigung und ihre Arbeitserlaubnis bereits vor 4 Wochen beantragt, wir haben Ihre Ankunft schon erwartet."

"Was? Ich habe gar nichts beantragt!" sagte der Zauberer ohne nachzudenken.

"Nein? Dann war das bestimmt Ihr Arbeitgeber. Hier steht, dass Sie beim britischen Geheimdienst gearbeitet haben und zum Naval Criminal Investigative Service, kurz NCIS, versetzt wurden. Ist das richtig?"

Severus hielt es für sinnvoller die Frage zu bejahen, um sich nicht noch in Widersprüche zu verstricken.

'Also habe ich mich doch nicht verhört. Den NCIS gibt es tatsächlich!' dachte er.

"Gut. Alle Formulare wurden bereits ausgefüllt. Hier ist Ihr neuer Pass. Diese Arbeitserlaubnis und die Aufenthaltsgenehmigung sollten Sie gleich morgen bei Ihrem Arbeitgeber vorlegen. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Mister Snape, Sie sind ab sofort amerikanischer Staatsangehöriger!"

Nachdem der Zauberer die Einwanderungsbehörde verlassen hatte, ließ er sich von dem Taxifahrer zu der auf seinem Pass vermerkten Adresse fahren.

"Das macht $25.98, bitte."

"Stimmt so, der Rest ist für Sie." sagte Severus und gab ihm einen Schein, der ein großes Gebäude mit runder Kuppel zeigte.

" $24 Trinkgeld? Das ist sehr großzügig, vielen Dank!"

Severus nickte, holte seinen Koffer und ließ die Kofferraumklappe des Taxis ins Schloss fallen, woraufhin das Taxi die Straße hinauf, dem Sonnenuntergang entgegenbrauste.

Severus war allein.

Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein weiß verputzter Häuserblock, der sich über drei Stockwerke erstreckte und vier Eingangstüren besaß. Neben den den durchsichtigen Schildern, auf denen sich schwarze Ziffern abhoben, waren mit dunkelgrüner Farbe die groben Umrisse dreier Häuser aufgemalt, welche offenbar das Logo der Eigentumsfirma darstellten. Severus steuerte auf den linken Eingang mit der Nummer 26, der gleichen Hausnummer wie auf seinem Pass, zu. Seltsamerweise befand sich sowohl auf dem Klingelschild, als auch auf dem Briefkasten ein Aufkleber mit seinem Nachnamen. Anscheinend hatte Albus den nötigen Papierkram schon erledigt. Und anscheinend hatte der Schulleiter von Hogwarts auch einen guten Geschmack, wenn es um die Auswahl der Wohngegend ging. Wäre Severus freiwillig nach Washington DC gegangen, wäre diese Wohngegend sicher in den engeren Auswahlkreis gefallen. Plötzlich spürte er ein ungeduldiges Tippen an seiner rechten Schulter. Severus drehte sich erschrocken um, hatte er doch bei Voldemorts Todessertreffen schon einige Erfahrung mit Leuten, die sich lautlos hinter ihn schlichen und ihm auf die Schulter tippten, um ihm dann einen schmerzhaften Crucio auf den Hals zu jagen, gemacht. Als er jedoch eine Frau, die, allerhöchstens 1,50m groß und sowohl eine große runde Brille mit dunklen Gläsern als auch einige braune Taschen in den Händen tragend, unbemerkt hinter ihn getreten war, sah, fiel jegliche Anspannung von ihm ab.

"Wer sind Sie denn?" fragte sie, den Zauberer und seinen Koffer misstrauisch beäugend, mit schriller Stimme.

"Ich bin Severus Snape und habe hier eine Wohnung gemietet."

"Ach wirklich? Sie sind wohl gerade erst hierher gezogen, ja?"

Severus nickte.

"Ach Gottchen, wo kommen Sie denn her? Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen."

"Aus... ähm... Großbritannien." sagte er, wusste jedoch gleich, dass dies ein Fehler gewesen war.

"Wirklich? Wie interessant! Meine Tochter kommt auch aus Großbritannien, wissen Sie? Ich habe Sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, ich muss unbedingt mal mit ihr telefonieren. Aber Gespräche ins Ausland sind so teuer! Ach was, die paar Dollar sind es mir wert. Vielleicht besucht sie mich ja zu Weihnachten. Oder ich fahr mal zu ihr, wir werden sehen, nicht wahr? Damit die Gespräche nicht so teuer sind, sollte ich vielleicht den Telefonanbieter wechseln. Aber eigentlich sind die Preise ja fast einheitlich. Es sind dann ja nur ein paar Cent Unterschied. Mhm... Internettelefonie wäre noch eine Möglichkeit. Wissen Sie, wie das funktioniert? Nein? Ich hab das auch nicht gewusst, mein Sohn hat es mir erklärt. Da fällt mir ein, ich muss auch mal mit ihm telefonieren. Theoretisch könnte ich auch zu ihm hinfahren, er wohnt gar nicht weit von hier. Also, Sie brauchen einen Computer mit Internetzugang, aber das ist ja klar, oder? Dann müssen Sie noch einen Internetdienst finden, der das Telefonieren über das Internet ermöglicht. MSN oder Skype zum Beispiel. Wobei Skype eine bessere Qualität als MSN hat, wenn Sie mich fragen. Und wenn man eine DSL-Flatrate hat, ist das Ganze auch kostenlos, man bezahlt ja einen festen Preis im Monat. So kompliziert ist das gar nicht." sagte die Frau ohne Luft zu holen.

"Ähm... das ist ja wirklich sehr interessant, Frau -?"

"Müller, Müller ist mein Name."

"Ja. Frau Müller, das ist wirklich sehr interessant, aber ich muss jetzt los. Morgen früh muss ich zur Arbeit und ich muss noch rausfinden, wo ich eigentlich hin muss." sagte der Zauberer. Bevor seine neue Nachbarin wieder anfangen konnte, schloss er schnell die Tür mit dem Schlüssel, den er ebenfalls von dem Beamten in der Einwanderungsbehörde erhalten hatte, auf. Während er seinen Koffer die Treppe in den ersten Stock hinaufzog, versah er in seinem Gedächtnis das Bild von Frau Müller mit der Notiz 'Kontakt wenn möglich vermeiden'

"Wir müssen uns mal auf einen Kaffee treffen, ich habe Ihnen ja so viel zu erzählen!" rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

"Tut mir leid, ich muss tagsüber bis spät abends arbeiten, auch am Wochenende. Und, nein, Urlaub habe ich erst mal auch nicht!"

Severus schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich.

'Oh... mein... Gott, kann die reden. Und ich hab gedacht, Lockhart wäre schon schlimm. Tja, wie sehr man sich irren kann...' dachte er. Dann stellte er seinen Koffer auf den Boden und öffnete ihn. Nachdem er einen Muggel-Abwehr-Zauber gesprochen hatte, schwang Severus erneut seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin der gesamte Inhalt des Koffers kreuz und quer durch die möblierte Wohnung flog. Während sich seine Sache wie von Geisterhand in die entsprechenden Schränke und Schubladen räumten, betrat Severus das Wohnzimmer, wo auf einem Tisch ein Buch, ein Zettel, eine Art Stadtplan und ein weiteres kleines, von Plastik umhülltes Stück Papier lagen.

Der Zauberer begann den Zettel zu lesen...

_Guten Abend Severus,_

_wie schön, dass du sicher in Washington DC angekommen bist. Entschuldige bitte die Unannehmlichkeiten wegen der Phönixtränen am Londoner Flughafen, ich musste einfach wissen, wie du in einer Situation wie dieser reagierst. Wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, solltest du dich morgen zwischen sieben und acht Uhr im NCIS Hauptgebäude auf dem Navy Yard einfinden und mit Leon Vance sprechen. Die Arbeitserlaubnis und deine Aufenthaltsgenehmigung musst du morgen bei ihm vorzeigen, aber das weißt du sicher schon. Ich habe Vance deine 'Akte' per Post zukommen lassen, in der steht, dass du vom britischen Geheimdienst zum NCIS versetzt wurdest. Laut Akte warst du zuletzt in Schottland, genauer gesagt in Edinburgh stationiert, das wirst du wahrscheinlich noch einmal bestätigen müssen. Es wird sicher nicht leicht sein, aber versuche bitte diese Rolle wenigstens so lange, bis du die Probezeit beim NCIS überstanden hast, so überzeugend wie möglich zu spielen. So weit ich informiert bin, dauert diese einen Monat. _

_Siehst du den Stadtplan auf dem Tisch? Dort ist dein Arbeitsweg eingezeichnet. Das kleine Stück Papier daneben ist eine Monatskarte, mit der du einen Monat lang mit den örtlichen Buslinien fahren kannst. Du musst dieses Stück Papier natürlich bei jeder Busfahrt dabei haben, ansonsten musst du bei einer Kontrolle als 'Schwarzfahrer' Strafe zahlen. Geh morgen früh zum Columbus Circle. Das ist eine Bushaltestelle, etwa vier Minuten entfernt von deiner Wohnung. Dort bekommst du auch nächsten Monat eine neue Karte. Von dort aus nimmst du den Bus der Linie 903. Die Fahrt dauert etwa 25 Minuten. Steig an der Haltestelle 'Navy Yard Metro' aus. Von dort aus musst du noch etwa drei Minuten zu Fuß zum Navy Yard laufen. Du bist also etwa eine halbe Stunde unterwegs. Wenn du den Navy Yard betrittst, wirst du aufgefordert dich auszuweisen. Sag, dass du zum NCIS versetzt wurdest und mit Leon Vance sprechen möchtest. Daraufhin bekommst du einen Besucherausweis, mit dem du dich sozusagen frei auf dem Navy Yard bewegen kannst. Das Gebäude des NCIS ist nicht zu verfehlen, frag dich, wenn nötig, einfach durch, man wird dir sicherlich helfen. Das Büro von Leon Vance befindet sich im vierten Stock. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, was ein 'Aufzug' ist, und wie man ihn benutzt._

_Soviel zum Navy Yard und NCIS._

_Das Buch, das auf dem Tisch vor dir liegt, soll dir einen Einblick in die große weite Welt der Computer und des Internets geben. Der Computer, der dir gegenüber steht soll dir dabei helfen, dass Gelesene in die Tat umzusetzen. Du solltest dich am besten gleich an das Buch ransetzten, da du beim NCIS wenigstens mit einem Computer umgehen können musst. Mit dem richtigen Zauber sollte das für dich jedoch kein Problem sein._

_Ich wünsche dir alles Gute._

_Albus_

Severus legte den Zettel zur Seite und sah sich um. Seine Sachen hatten sich mittlerweile von selbst in die Schränke geräumt, die letzte Schublade hatte sich geschlossen. Dann nahm er das Buch, welches den Titel "Von Access bis Zwischenablage, die wichtigsten Funktionen eines Computers in 20 Stunden erklärt" trug, genauer unter die Lupe.

'20 Stunden? Na das lässt sich sicher um einiges verkürzen...' dachte er. Der Zauberer belegte sich mit einem Gedächtniserweiterungszauber , der die Zeit des Lernens um ein Vielfaches vermindert und gerne unerlaubterweise von seinen Schüler vor Prüfungen angewendet wurde, und setzte sich vor einen flachen schwarzen Bildschirm am anderen Ende des Raumes. Dann schlug er die erste Seite auf und vergrub sich ins erste Kapitel mit dem Namen "Der Computer und seine Bestandteile".

Nach etwa drei Stunden legte Severus das durchgearbeitete Buch zur Seite und schaltete den Computer aus.

'Na bitte, das lief doch wie am Schnürchen. Es ist jetzt gerade mal 22.00Uhr. Naja, ich sollte mich wohl mal schlafen legen, immerhin muss ich morgen früh genug los, wer weiß, wie der Verkehr ist. Ich will auf keinen Fall zu spät kommen.'

Der Zauberer gähnte. Dann stand er auf, zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett.

'Wenn ich um halb Acht beim NCIS sein will, muss ich spätestens um 10 vor Sieben den Bus nehmen... Besser ich nehme einen früher. Es ist besser, wenn ich zu früh da bin, als wenn ich zu spät komme...' dachte er, während er seinen Wecker auf 6 Uhr stellte.

Dann löschte er das Licht und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf...

* * *

_**~TBC~**_


End file.
